Dick Grayson
by The Darkest Nightwing
Summary: This is a remake of the the classical character of Dick Grayson. In this series, Dick Grayson will face things in life that are set in todays modern time. I have done my research quite well, so just know that I will not screw up his character.
1. Chapter 1 The Circus

Dick Grayson

**Chapter 1- The Circus**

There once was a married couple named John and Mary Loyd Grayson, whose lives were spent on making people all around the world smile and rejoice by the awesome displays, that they performed under the joyful tent that only a circus can withhold. As the years passed the couple grew very fond of the children that they would make smile every day, that they decided to create a child of their own. It wasn't long after they decided that Mrs. Grayson became impregnated and underwent nine long months of pregnancy and delivered a healthy boy that they named Richard John Dick Grayson. Eight long years have passed since Dick was formed and with the passing time, Dick learned every acrobat trick and move in the book that his father taught him.

The day is now September 30th 2007, and a father and son stood side by side, practicing their regular routines for the upcoming show. "

Aha!, look at me dad! I can finally do the triple back flip perfectly!"

Dick released his grip on the bars of the hand swing and guided his feet down to the net and jumped off the net, landing on the ground safely as he bowed to his father who stood just in front of him. John patted Dicks back when he landed and laughed with a large smile over his face.

"That a boy my son. My have you grown in mind and body since the first day I taught you the first lesson in acrobats"

"Aw, your just saying that since I'm your own kin."

Dick and John began to walk away slowly with Dick following just beside him.

"Oh no, not at all my son, now lets go get dinner, you know how your mother gets when were late for supper."

The father and son strolled along in the direction of their trailer as they halted in front of the circus ringers trailer. An unknown man in a black tuxedo and black capo hat walked out of the ringer trailer with a smile that quickly turned to an angry look when John and the mysterious man crossed paths with their eyes.The man waved his hand once at John as John quickly placed his arm in front of Dick's chest while the man gave a little laugh and walked past John slowly.

"Father..who was that man? I've seen him a couple of times before around here, but before today I never noticed that you had some anger towards him"

Dick glanced up at his fathers face as John removed his arm and began to walk again with Dick following beside his father.

"That man. That man is one of those kind of people that you should stay away from at all times Dick, you got that?"

"Yes father I read you loud and clear, any time I ever see that stranger, I'll make sure to look the other way and rush back to you and mom as fast as I can."

John laughed and patted his sons back with a gentle touch as he laughed with his son."

That's right my son, no matter what happens, just know that me and your mother will always be here to help and protect you to our fullest."

The father and son made it to the trailer as the sun had began to slowly sink away into the clouds. The two entered and the mother was already setting the food down on a small, sufficient table.⌠

"If it isn't my two bravest and strongest boys in the world, home at last. So how was practice today honey?"

Dick scurried to the table and helped his mother as John took off his coat and made his was to the table slowly.

"Everything went great today darling, our son even managed to get the triple back flip perfectly,but that man in the black hat made an appearance a while ago."

John walked passed his mother with a smile Mary gave him a hug when she heard what his son had accomplished.

"That's great my little robin, now go fetch the last plate over in our room while me and you father talk really quick. Don't be afraid to move things around in order to find that plate."

Dick rushed off to his parents room as his two loving parents whispered to one another about the man in the black hat. Dick found the plate that he was searching for and began to walk back to the dinner table. Just as Dick made his way back, a small argument had ruptured while he had gone away to fetch a plate. The argument ended when Dick walked into the room. John leaped up to his feet and walked over to the coat hanger and walked out of the trailer, leaving a cricket to fill the space in the room.

"..what happened mother? I've never seen you and dad argue about anything before."

Mary began to shed a few tears as she walked over to Dick and wrapped her arms around her sons back while she knelt down to his height, patting it gently. Mary tried to give a smile as she repelled herself off of her son while she sniffled and placed her hand on her sons left cheek.

"Me and your father just don't see eye to eye at the moment. It shouldn't be anything to worry about my little red robin."

Mary sniffled one more time and stood up as she made her way back to her seat. Mary smiled at her son and patted the table for Dick to take a seat next to her.

"Alright mother if you say so, but if it means anything, I hope that you and father see eye to eye again soon. Not to mention kiss and make up."

Mary laughed and smiled at Dick.

"Oh robin, if we kissed and made up, I'm afraid you might have another bird at your side in another nine months."

Dick nodded and threw a napkin at his mothers direction.

"Ewwwww, mother I don't want to hear things like that."

The mother and son laughed together as the sun was now in the abyss of darkness and the lights began to fill the skies with swarms of people rushing to the circus for the show of the day. The aroma of popcorn filled the air, along with the many voices that shrouded the ring leaders voice within the tent as a man in a fashionable tuxedo stepped into the tent. This man held his chin up high, like only a strong and bold hero could as he smiled with a crowd of paparazzi scurried over to his appearance. Flash after flash came over this man as he made his way to his seat. An attractive woman clouded the mans view as she placed a recorder by his face."

Now then mister Wayne, it seems like I finally get to have that interview that you promised me."

The woman smiled as she took a seat next to Wayne.

"Sorry miss, but I don't do any interviews on my free time."

Wayne waved his hand to the woman for her to leave his side as the show began to start.

"Oh, come on mister Wayne, you've been brushing me off ever since the time you slept over at my house."

Wayne looked at the woman and nodded his head, side to side.

"Miss..I have no idea what you are talking about."

The woman jumped up and slammed the recording device on Wayne's lap as she began to slowly walk away.

"You're a big jerk, you know that Wayne..your just lucky that your great in bed and the hot stud you are"

Wayne nodded with a mile as he turned his attention to the show that had already started.Just as the show began, Mary and Dick made their way to the tent.

"I hope dad makes it back in time to perform with us tonight. After all I heard from Armstrong that a big shot rich man was going to be here tonight."

Mary nodded and placed her right arm over her sons shoulders as they made their way into the tent.

"I hope he does too..tonight is big for us if you say that a wealthy man is here, so look your best red robin."

Mary walked to the dressing room to prepare herself as Dick walked to the entrance of the stage to view the show, since he had always worn his suit since the morning in hopes that the wealthy man would have came early to view him and his family.

"Wow, there's a large crowd tonight, I wonder which one is rich."

A man in a cap walked over to Dick and gave off a smile.

"Say kid, do you happen to have some scissors or some kind of blade?"

Dick backed up a little and looked around.

"Sorry mister but I don't have anything.Are you part of the clean up crew or something?"

"Clean up, yeah you can say that, so are you going to help me out kid?"

Dick thought about what to do, since he had always been raised to help others, even strangers. But this man for an odd reason gave off bad vibes to Dick. Dick shook his head and pointed to the props room.

"There's some really sharp blades and knives in there. It's for one of shows in a later time, so make sure to put it back when your done mister."

The stranger began to walk away without thanking Dick. Dick nodded and returned his attention to the show once again.

"Come on dad.."

Mary patted her sons shoulder as she smiled down at him.

"Come on red robin, I heard that your fathers already at the board waiting for us."

Dick jumped with relief as he heard the great news and rushed his mother to follow him to the board.

"Come on then mother, I cant wait to show off my progress to you.I even have a new trick to show you that I've been working on for a few months now."

Mary followed her son as they made their way to the ladders. Dick climbed up the ladder first and made it to the top to where his father was standing. John was shifting from side to side in a daze at the spot where he was standing, and acting strangely.

"Father? What's the matter? You don't seem like yourself tonight."

John looked down at his worried son and smiled with sweat covering Johns face, but was it from the heat of the crowd or something dangerous?

"Don't worry so, it's nothing to worry about."

Mary was about to become in view of her husband to see what the nonsense was about, when the lights flashed up on the three and they all waved down at the crowd below them. The ring leader pointed to the threesome and shouted.

"Now presenting to you, the extraordinary high FLYING GRAYSONS!"

The crowd cheered with joy and anxiousness to see what kind of high performing, dare deviling stunts they were going to perform. Dick turned to his mother and father as he smiled at them.

"I guess it's time we gave these people their moneys worth, right father? And also make sure to do it fashionably right mother?"

Mary and John both nodded up and down as Mary looked over at John with a surprised but scarred look on her face at the same time as she tried to cover her feelings with a smile.

"John your...are you...your not.."

The crowd cheered on at the family as Dick paid no attention at the drama just behind him while he leaped off the board with the swing in his grasp and a large smile on his face. Dick had nothing at all in his mind as he soared the skies like a Robin. If there was one place that was paradise for dick, it would be the tent and his swings. For that was the only thing that made him happy, besides having his parent behind him, watching and clapping at his performance every night, especially this night where he would reveal his own ultimate trick. Nothing at all in the entire galaxy could ever ruin this one and only glorious night for Dick Grayson, one of the three Flying Grayson's.


	2. Chapter 2Life and Death

-1_ Dick Grayson _

**Chapter 2- Life and Death**

The crowd roars as Dick Grayson now soared the skies. Dick reached the end of the swing, across to the second board and turned around to see his parents fuss around while the spot lights were scanning Dick. The crowd cheered as the men below began to take the net apart for the parents to do their daily routine. Dick became anxious as he waited for his father to swing over to his side. The spot light flashed to the married couple as they quickly smiled with john grasping the swing now. John pulled on the swing and tried to focus in the strange condition that he was in as Mary tried to stop John from jumping, but John was too quick and strong for her. The rope began to slip without any notice as John swung safely to Dick board. The crowd began to more eager as the time passed when Mary was about to swing over to her husband, and John to his wife. John looked down at Dick and smiled.

"Listen son, go to the ringer and tell him that the man in black will no longer be problem for us, but hurry because the ringer has some kind of plan already set in motion. And son…..I love you."

Dick turned to the ladder and began to climb down as he grew confused but paused when he heard the "L" word from his father's mouth.

"Shucks dad, I know that, so you don't have to tell me that you know."

"I know son, but I feel better saying it now for some reason, now hurry up so that you can return to show off your little move."

Sweat came dripping down from Johns face even more now as the crowd began to clap with every moment passing. John and Mary both leaped off their boards at the same time and smiled while they waved at the crowd for the first few seconds. Mary released her swing and flew into Johns arms as the swing broke apart and the two began to freefall down to the open ground. Dick was about to touch the ground when he looked up when the crowd began to yell. At that moment Dick bare witnessed a horrorific accident of his mother and father.

"MOM!!!!! DAD!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd screamed as all the parents covered the children's eyes and started to leave the circus tent, while Armstrong rushed to Dick's side and lifted him into his arms, pulling him away from the sight. The ringer stepped forth to the stage as he looked down at the two that had fallen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please exit without doing any harm to the people or this complex….and will someone please call the medics!"

A medical squad rushed in checked the husband and wife as one of the medics yelled for a cart.

"The woman is still breathing, but faintly, quickly! Get the van over here as soon as possible, along with an oxygen tank!"

Dick was taken away, quickly from the tent as tears rolled from his eyes, one after another, falling like the rocks in a rock slide. Dick moved his head up and watched as the medics took his parents away in carts and then into an ambulance as Armstrong placed Dick on a bench outside with the ring leaders coat around him.

"I'm so sorry Richard….don't worry, we'll all be here for you."

Dick sunk his head deep down into the cape around his shoulders and kept crying nonstop while a man in a capo hat walked out of the tent with a large smile upon his face. The man walked over to Dick and took off his hat as he knelt down to Dick's height.

" I'm sorry for your loss child….but don't be scarred, I'm positive that you'll be able to see them again very soon."

The man stood up strait and began to walk away slowly as the circus family glared at the man walk away. The circus family huddled all around Dick to protect him from all the people who wanted to attain a story off of Dick's grief and sorrow from what occurred just recently. The cameras flashed, the sound of reporters filled the open grounds in wait for some report from the police or circus. Dick sniffled and kept his head sunk in the cape as a man in uniform walked up to Dick. Just as the officer walked up to Dick, Armstrong and the others moved away from Dick as officers began to take over the perimeter to shield off the unwanted attention. The officer tugged on Dick's shoulder as he took his cap off.

"Dick Grayson right? I heard from some of the folks around here that you use Dick instead of your other name. Well I'm officer Smith, and I must ask that you come with me son. Just for a quick little ride to Gotham General, the hospital where you're….well where your mother is staying at."

Dick stood up as the Smith took his hand and began to walk to a police car that was waiting for them, just in front of the entrance. Step after step, a blinding light from the cameras all around came forth to Dicks face, with the people holding the cameras, yapping about, trying to squeeze anything out from the boy, with no feelings what so ever for what Dick was feeling at the time. Dick was seating behind the driver of the police vehicle as Smith closed the door and waved his hand for the driver to take off. The officer started to drive off, but as they traveled, the officer aligned the front mirror over his head to face his eyes right at Dick.

"Say kid, how are you holding up? You don't really look too well in the face."

Dick gazed out the window while sniffled as he ignored the officer's question.

"Not much of a talker are you kid? Well don't mind me, my radio doesn't work so I'll be talking my mouth off until I transport you safely to the hospital. So I'm guessing you and your folks were a close bunch aye?"

Dick still ignored the officer as Dick now placed the palm of his hand under his chin to hold his head up. The officer sighed and tapped his cap up to the side some.

"Well I wasn't going to say this…..but rumor has it that your father is already dead, but your mom is still barely alive, but that's just what I heard from a couple of people I heard when they were discussing it on the police radio."

Dick sat up as the officer told him what he knew about his family.

"Wh---what! really, when did you hear this?…"

"Oh, so now you want to talk aye kid. Well I heard this about fifteen minutes ago when head quarters asked me to come and fetch you."

Dick placed his head down and curled his palms together, while he closed his eyes and bowed his head, in a praying pose.

"Huh? Are you religious or something kid?"

"No, not really……but I was once showed how to pray by a priest who visited the circus once…..but that was a long time ago…"

Dick placed his hands down and gave out a small but hearable laugh and the officer smiled a little as he stopped the vehicle in front of the hospital.

"Well kid looks like it's time to see if God heard your call aye, but just know, whatever happens to you and your folks, that things just happen for a reason and something grand is always at the end of that tunnel of grief and despair."

Dick's door opened as another officer stood to the side with his hand out, grabbing Dicks arm gently and helped him step out. Just as Dick stepped out, swarms of flashes were yet again surrounding the frightened child with officers holding the crowd behind a line. Each step to Dick was like a pin piercing his heart as anxiety took over his nerves, one by one they tingled and ached with pain, ready to burst out of their sockets until he finally reached the top of the steps. A sigh of relief came from Dick's mouth as he now prepared himself to pass next stop that he was going to have to endure. The doors flapped open with an officer holding a door on each side for the boy to walk through. Dick lowered his head down and followed the lines of the tiles on the ground, as he tried to clear his mind, but at last could not, for the pain and anxiety was too much to bare. The officer seated the boy as a doctor walked up to Dick and knelt down to his height.

"Hello young Grayson, I'm doctor Li…."

Dick stood up and looked to the side of the doctor and interrupted him from saying another word.

"Where's my mother and father?, I don't really care for any more names right now."

"My don't you like to cut to the chase. Well come with me young man and I'll tell you all about the two on the way to the extensive care unit."

Dick followed the doctor as Dick looked to the side at all the rooms that they were passing. One by one he counted, there was one, two, three, four and then a turn came about as the doctor began to speak up.

"Well first I suppose I'll start with the bad news, which is that your father died on impact, but don't worry it was quick and painless we believe."

"What!, that's im--possible, he can't be dead."

Dick stopped walking as the doctor stopped for a second and then tugged on Dicks shoulder for him to keep walking.

"Yes it is possible young man, so let's keep walking while you're still in shock. Ehem as I was about to say….your father is dead, but your mother is alive and slowly recovering. But I'm afraid she is parlayed from the neck down. I don't like to speak with children, but as you already know, you have no other guardian to hear all this news and tell you. The police thought it was best for a professional like myself to tell you everything in the most simplest words possible."

The doctor walked over to a window to where Mary was in view. Dick stood on his toes and looked in to see doctors still patching her up and preparing to finish up.

"But..but she'll be alright now?"

"We believe she will be, but I doubt she'll last a week, so don't keep your hopes up child."

"WHAT!, don't say that, you're a doctor, your suppose to help comfort people like me…."

Just then the commissioner walked up.

"Excuse us, but we've come to take over now doctor, so you may leave the boy to me now."

The doctor turned and walked away.

"Sorry son, but you're going to have to come with us. You see, you can't stay here in the halls to wait for your mother to wake up, so I've taken the responsibility to take you in for a few days. Just until your mother heals or we find a better place for you to stay."

"I know that….but if it's alright with you, do you think it's possible that I can stay here….. just for a few more minutes? Please"

The commissioner nodded and turned away.

"Alright sonny, I'll head down to get you something to drink, but when we return be sure to be ready to leave this place."

Dick kept his eyes fixated on his mother in her hospital room as he placed his hand on the window. Dick blinked and swiped his hand down slowly as it made a low scraping noise that only he could hear.

A short time passed and the commissioner walked up behind Dick as he placed his hand over Dicks shoulder.

"Sorry son, but its time to go now. Don't worry sonny, I'll make certain that I send you with an officer back here tomorrow."

Dick sighed and turned away. The commissioner walked away with Dick by his side, along with a few other officers behind them. Doctors scurried from room to room as the group left the hospital in a short line, slowly and quietly. Dick drifted off in his mind as they all walked away from hospital and loaded the car with person after person into a police vehicle. The vehicle started to take off as Dick turned his head to the back window and watched as they zoomed off away from his injured mother and lifeless father. The commissioner turned his head backwards at Dick.

"You know I have a daughter named Barbara that's about your age. You don't mind sharing a room with a girl for a while do you son?"

Dick turned his head and looked down at the carpet of the floor in the vehicle while he nodded his from side to side.

" That's great to know. By the way my name is Jim Gordon, but as you know, people around here call me the commissioner. Don't worry son, I'm sure your mothers going to make it. Especially if you can be this strong so far."

Dick nodded and sunk his back into the seat as silence filled the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3Boy Meets Girl

-1Dick Grayson  
chapter 3-Boy Meets Girl

Three bodies sat in a police car. Traveling from Gotham General to a location that was just around the corner. After a short voyage down the road of darkness, the police vehicle plowed through a mist that filled the skies as the time was now 12 midnight. The vehicle parked in front of a small house that was lined with a large spiked fence. The officer that drove the police car stepped out with Commissioner Gordon exiting out of the vehicle around the same time. The driver opened Dicks door and waited outside until Dick slowly departed from his seat.

"Come on now Dick, it's late and we need to get you inside before you catch some kind of a cold. Officer Grey you may leave us now. I'll take Dick from this point on."

"Yes sir, mister commissioner sir, and shall I leave any messages to anyone back at the precinct?"

"No, that's alright Grey. Just let the lieutenant know that the ride went along pleasantly."

Officer Grey nodded and walked back to the drivers seat while the commissioner patted Dicks back. The officer drove off down the street into the darkness of the city. Gordon opened the fence while he gently pushed Dick in front of him and walked to the front steps of the small house that stood before the two. As soon as Gordon and Dick took their first steps to the porch of the house. The door opened swiftly as a girl that looked around the same age as dick came rushing out at Gordon.

"Yay! Daddy, your finally home!"

The little girl was about to hug Gordon when she halted at the sight of Dick, who was standing at the side of Gordon with a sad and depressed expression that filled his face.

"Hey there Barbie. What's the matter? Aren't you going to give your old man a hug."

Gordon's daughter shook her head from side to side and hurried back to the door, where a woman in a long red elegant night gown was standing. The woman swayed a few strands of her long dark brown hair that was covering her left eye to the far end of her left ear. She patted the young girls back gently with her other free hand. The daughter hid behind the woman and stared at Dick with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh yes the boy. Don't be afraid Barbara, this is Dick Grayson. Sweetie and honey, this fine boy here, will be spending a few days with us. Just until his mother improves."

The woman nodded her head once at Gordon as Dick and Gordon made their way to the door.

"Alright, I guess with that dealt with we can head on in, so that I can show you around and get you settled in for the night."

The boy and the man stepped into the house with the door closing just behind them. The lights in the porch of the house shut off outside once the door had closed. A long shredded black cape swayed from side to side in the air as an arm reached down and tugged on the cape, pulling it in the opposite direction. A cape was pulled and the person who whore the cape strolled through the darkness of the shadows, from place to place with another figure in his grasp.

"Now then back to the business at hand. WHAT! Were you doing stalking the commissioner and the boy? Answer me with the truth and I'll make certain to make this as simple and short as possible."

The caped man stood in the darkness as he held up a man, who was struggling to break free from the capped mans grasp.

"No way man, there's no way I'm telling the likes of you! I-I-I know exactly who you are and what your capable of! Your nothing but a pathetic do gooder, nothing more or less. There's nothing you can do or say to me that will make me say anything."

"Its not what I can do or say that should bother you scum. Are you certain that you know everything about me? The one and only Dark Knight, BATMAN! Tell me, since your still conscience and stable for the time being, do you really think I'll let someone like you hold in secrets of who killed that boys father and injured mother under my view. Yes I saw the whole incident. Which means that this situation between us two are going to be very personal. If I were you, I would start leaking fluids or info."

Batman slammed the man into the wall with the light that shinned over them, shut off instantly. The man began to scream in the darkness that now surrounded the two completely. Minutes passed and Batman threw the man on the ground who's face was now covered with blood and tears from the terror that was inflicted onto him. Batman shot out a line high above from a strange gadget from a belt that was wrapped around his waist. The end of the rope hooked onto a piece of a building high above in the sky and Batman pulled on the rope. Batman flew strait into the sky with his long black cape departing the ground, just after his feet touched the cold air.

"Hmp, you weren't tough at all. Nothing but talk. I hope you let your boss know that I'm coming for him next."

The mans body twitched as Batman's figure disappeared into the sky above.

The sun began to rise slowly with the light shinning all across the city. Dick laid under the covers of a warm and comfortable foam bed. Throughout the night, the commissioners daughter Barbara had slept on the ground all night to the side of the bed. Dick opened his eyes with the light burning brightly onto Dicks eyes. At the moment Dick unsealed his eyes, he jumped up a little at the sight of Barbara hovering over Dicks face. Barbara waved and giggled as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you know that your eyes twitch when your asleep? Anyways I'm glad that your finally awake. I was beginning to become quite bored in this room of mines. "

Dick sunk his head under the sheets and closed his eyes as the girl stretched her arms and hopped on the side of the bed.

"Come on, would you get up already. Its not everyday that I get to wake up with someone else with me, especially all alone with a boy like yourself."

The girl laughed and began to slowly pull the sheets off of Dick. Dick laid back and allowed the sheet to uncover his face which was still in a depressed state.

"Do you have a problem with talking or something? Dick right?….your name is Dick? I'm kind of confused. I heard my dad call you Dick last night when he brought you here, but sometime last night while you were sleeping, I heard my mom talking to my dad and I think he called you Richard, I think. So is your name Dick or Richard?"

Dick nodded and sat up with an annoyed look across his face.

"I thought you were afraid of me?"

The girl smiled with a surprised expression on her face to hear that Dick finally gave in and replied to her with a few words.

"Yeah, I guess I was last night, but I don't know. This morning when I woke up I just had this feeling that you were a nice boy. Unlike those other boys at school who tease because of my red raggedy Ann hair. Not to mention the whole commissioner's daughter thing."

Dick scanned the girls hair and turned his head to the wall slowly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Just in case if your wondering, my names Barbara Gordon. Your roommate for the next few days I think."

Barbara presented her hand in front of Dick along with a bright smile that consumed her face. Dick sat up straight and spaced off for a moment. A few seconds later, Dick shook his head and grasped Barbara's hand, shaking it.

"Its nice to meet you, I guess…..and yes my name is Dick."

Just then the voice of Jim Gordon was heard throughout the household as he was yelling at someone on the other end of the phone. Barbara hopped off the bed and opened the door in a stealthy manner as Dick kept his position on the bed.

"I wonder what's wrong with daddy. Its too early for him to be yelling."

Gordon slammed the phone with the impact of the phone echoing in every nook and cranny of the house. Gordon rubbed his head and began to march to the room where Dick and Barbara were confined in. just as Gordon began to walk to the room, Barbara rushed to the ground and sat with her legs crossed. The door swung open with Gordon standing at the front of the door.

"I'm sorry Dick, but I have some rather bad news to bestow on you this morning. You see….how can I put this, well its regarding your mother. Son, she past away a few hours ago. The doctors at the hospital were about to check on her and she somehow died from loss of oxygen."

Dick gave out a cough and pounded his chest once with his eyes widening along with his pupils growing darker and colder.

"I'm sorry Dick…but there's more to this situation then you think. I would like to tell you, but I'm afraid I don't have the words to tell you that you'll understand. For now just know that you'll be spending a few days at the precinct instead of here with me."

Gordon walked over to Dick and lifted him out of the bed. Dick allowed the commissioner to lift him as he laid down in a motionless position in Gordon's arms. Dick had now became nothing but a lifeless shell. There was a mind and blood flowing through Dicks body, but both were becoming colder and darker as his heart sunk deeper into the abyss of his life that was breaking apart with each day passing.

"Barbara, tell your mother that I'm unsure of what time I'll return, so just let her know that she shouldn't wait up for me to return tonight. She's still asleep now, so wait until she starts cooking in a few hours. See you….sometime later Barbie."

"okay daddy….I'll let her know sometime today."

A daughter hugged her father for a quick second. Once Barbara released Gordon, he began to walk out of the room. Barbara waved at the two that left the room and tried to smile, but her face was stopping her from giving off a smile.

"Bye daddy and hey Dick, I hope you'll be fine so that we can meet again sometime soon."

The door closed and silence filled each and every room within the house that Dick slept in for the night.

The morning sun was now shinning all across the city with its warmth and bright light for everyone to feel and see. A new day had now begun, but one question floats within Dicks head. Will this day end with another life?


	4. Chapter 4Death Calls

_Dick Grayson_

**Chapter 4- Death Calls**

Hours pass and Dick sits quietly in the office of Commissioner Jim Gordon. Voices are heard, traveling up and down the halls from where Dick was being held, but none originated from people that Dick recognized. Along with the various voices, dozens of feet stomped the ground down the halls, that echoed in the cold and quit room that held a single boy. Dick sat in the corner of the office with his head down, contemplating his life and where it would lead. For the boy knew that both his mother and father were scratched from the land of the living. A pair of scissors sat on the desk, whispering to the boy, tempting him to commit such an inconceivable act. Dick sat and waited as the hours passed with the voices in his head pounding louder and louder.

"_Come on, do it, do it Dick…..DO IT NOW!"_

Dicks face twitched, and twitched until he finally stood up and walked to the desk.

" Yes…..it's the only way to make things right….for me at least."

Dick grasped the scissors and placed the sharpest edge near his right wrist, while his eyes widened and widened. The edge was cold and heavy as the tip of the scissors touched Dick's wrist. Just then a sniper bullet pierced the through the window and penetrated into the wall behind Dick, just barely missing his head. Dick fell to the ground as he heard the glass break. After the one bullet missed the target, dozens of other bullets came flying in. When a few rounds died out the door was kicked open with a gun appearing outside the door.

"Dick, if your alright, STAY DOWN! And whatever you do, don't stand until I give you the word that its clear to step up again."

The shots ceased as the alarm within the building rang with a constant buzz while the commissioner laid down his pistol and walked over to Dick. The commissioner bent down to Dick's height and helped him up to his feet slowly.

"Are you alright son?"

Just as the commissioner was helping Dick stand, as a cloud of memories began to whisk Dick away into his own book of memories within his fragile mind.

The day was October, only a year before the accident that took his parents away. The day was cool, with the sun shinning brighter than ever, as if it were glowing for one person, and that person was Dick. The opening of the Circus tent allowed the sun to rain its glorious rays of light as Dick soared the air with his father.

"Hang on son, don't let go just yet."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I have to wait until the bar goes up and then down in order for me to catch it. I already know all of this dad."

"Alright Richard if you say so, but I have my worries. So in order for me to be carefree about your safety, I always have to make sure you remember everything about what it is were doing here every day."

Dick laughed and looked away from the swing as it passed by the air so swiftly and weightless. Dick released his grasp from his father and leaped forth into the skies within the caged tent, reaching his hands out to the swing. He reached and reached but frowned with fear as he couldn't catch the swing that was fleeing from his grasp.

"Ahhhhh!!! HELP!!"

Dick flew down to the net and rolled to the center with the wires of the net snapping loose from the poles which they were tied to. There was a thump that echoed through the tent as Dick was now lying on the ground rubbing his head. John leaped to the stage high above and quickly began to climb down the latter once he touched the stage. A father took a sons hand and pulled the son up to his feet which was occurring once again, but only this time was different. For this time the father of the acrobatic son was nowhere to be seen or heard, but only in the mind of being that carries the memory of the father that is no more.

"I said are you alright son?"

Dick shook his head and scouted the room, gazing at the bullets that were indented within the walls as the commissioner began to escort Dick out of the office and into the crowded halls. The commissioner guided Dick downstairs to special holding cell with a few guards posting themselves in front of the entrance.

"Sorry Dick, but this is the safest place that we can place you at for now. This cell is the center of the department and has only one exit and entrance. So you should be safe in here. Excuse me Dick, but I have to leave you here and check on the crime scene."

Dick just shrugged and took a seat on the cold hard bed that was set before him. In the cleanest and darkest cell to ever be seen. Dick tilted his head down to the ground as he began to think again. The voice started to approach his mind once again.

"_Join us………..Join us son, we miss you, come join us, just join us. You don't belong there without us son, JOIN US!."_

Just then a staff was tapped against the bars of the cell. When the first tap of the bar was heard, Dick instantly snapped out of his unusual trans.

"Hey there Dick, guess who the commissioner let in."

Dick sat up and saw the figure of a girl. The girl was the daughter of the commissioner who he had seen just that morning.

"Barbara right?" he said with a quick sniff from his nose.

"You guessed right Dick, I even got the keys from the good old deputy from outside. Father said to also check up on you with this plate of yummy food." she held out a bag from a place called burger planet which was sitting on a large plate.

"Its alright…..I'm not hungry right now. Just tired, that's all." he said this as he slowly fell ton the bed sideways while he still sat on the bed.

"Come on Dick, I heard you haven't eaten anything at all since probably yesterday."

"No…..I'm not hungry, just leave me be."

"I'm not leaving until I see you take one bite of this food." she pouted and shifted her head to side with her eyes closed.

Dick sighed and sat back up.

"Fine….but just one bite and you leave right?"

Barbara nodded her head up and down with a smile as she opened the cell, with the sound of keys jingling throughout the room. The cell was now open as Barbara happily dashed beside Dick and placed the food between them, pulling out two burgers and then a pair of fries that were tugged neatly into a small paper bag.

"I thought you said you were leaving after my bite?" he jerked his head to the back a little as he looked at her and the two burgers."

"Oh, did I say one bite, I meant the last bite of your burger." She smiled and laughed as she handed the burger to Dick.

Dick sighed again and took the burger as he took his first bite, which felt like needles being dropped down his stomach with each swallow that he took.

"What's the matter Dick? You look a little sick."

"Nothing….I feel fine, really." He took another bite and scouted around until he found what he was searching for. A napkin that he placed over his mouth to spit some of the food into as he ate with Barbara on his side.

"Alright if you say so." she smiled and continued to eat, without noticing what Dick was doing with the napkins.

A few minutes passed and the bag of food was now empty as Barbara stood up and walked to the cell door.

"Well I guess a promise was a promise. I'll leave you be for now." she smiled as she opened the door and walked out.

Dick sat in the cell alone and cold, with no hopes of ever having a happy life. A boy sat and waited, waited for death? Or possible a savior? The boy pondered and pondered, all day and all night, while the moon glowed brightly in the coldest, most darkest night of Gotham's nights. A beacon of light opened the darkened clouds with a symbol that echoed hope throughout the sleepless city. Minutes pass and a dark figure appears at the origin of light. The place was at the very top and edge of the police headquarters. Commissioner Jim Gordon stood, waiting for a particular person as he grasped a cup of coffee in one hand and a single smoke in the other.

"Jim" A dark figure within the shadows said as he neared the commissioner from behind."

"Damn it!, Batman, didn't I say to quit doing that. I swear the next time you do that to me, I'll end up falling to the ground with a heart attack." he patted his own chest and rubbed it as he gave off a quick laugh.

"That's what you said last time Jim. Now lets cut to the chase, I don't have all night to chit chat with you." Batman stepped out of the shadows a little more and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, alright Batman. There's one case in particular that I would like for you to check out, and that is Tony Zucco." he handed batman a file.

"The mobster? I thought he was killed a while back in the crime wars in Gotham."

"We thought that too, at least until surveillance caught him at a mall, a god damn mall of all places. Right over in downtown even. I couldn't believe it myself either, but were one hundred percent that it's him alright."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, glad you asked. You see we sent an undercover cop around the other places that we started catching Zucco on tape. After three days it turned out that he's not only alive, but he's also still running his luck with the mob. Only this time he's the head honcho. The last place that we believe he was seen at, was over at the Circus last night. We have suspicions to believe that he's behind the whole acrobat accident."

"I see, I'll look into this Jim. Speaking of which, I was wondering about something. I heard that your keeping a child in here somewhere, is that true?"

Batman raised an eye braw along with tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Why yes we are keeping a kid in here."

"A Richard Grayson? Son of the two victims last night"

"Yes, that's him right. Why do you ask such a question for Batman?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, just wondering is all Jim."

Batman shot out a grapple from a gadget that he had gripped in his hand and flew off into the cold skies. Only the clank of the grapple was heard soaring the skies, nothing more or less from the Dark Knight of Gotham. A boy sits in a dark room, while a cold hearted murder lays in bed with a smile on his face, enriching his life with the many misdeeds that no man should ever commit. A third being now steps into play, swinging from location to location, looking for clues? Or is it justice? The justice that should be dealt to the one who lives and thrives off of those who live in fear, desperation, anxiety, and quietness. These feelings are what energize those out there in the world that commit acts of violence physically and mentally. In this world and city, only one man carries all these men to justice, one man does the one thing that millions wish they could, one man thrives over these men, and that man grows more and more vigilant with each passing day. Batman lives for excitement, lives to save, and lives to protect, but a man like Batman must really be lonely, would he not? Lonely like the boy who sits and waits for a glisten of hope in the cell that he must live in, just until he is safe, or until next week.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Dick Grayson

-Chapter 5-

Countdown (Part One of Two)

-Nine hours ago.-

Wayne Manor, the home to a billionaire bachelor, Bruce Wayne and his trusty man servant, Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce sits in the living, reading the paper. A lick on the finger and Bruce flips to the next page, when Alfred walked in with a silver tray that was layered with food.

"Master Bruce, are you certain that you are making a wise decision?" Alfred placed the tray on top of a piano, standing in a fancy manner.

"Don't question me Alfred, especially now. I need to do this in order to take down Zucco. Its my fault that his parents died. Two good loving parents died, all because I didn't make certain that Zucco was dead." Bruce shuffled the newspaper and threw it on the table in front of him.

"Fine master Bruce, but just know that I warned you." Alfred marched out of the room. Bruce stood up and gazed out the window.

"If only there was another way I would forget this idea. But there's no other options that are open for me." a bat flew across the window as Bruce unclipped the curtains. The curtains fell swiftly on the glass on the glass window, covering any view that could be seen from outside.

-Five hours ago-

A punch, kick, swing, and crack is heard while others felt in a long thin back alley that was shrouded in darkness. A man in a long coat stood on top of a beaten man, while holding another by the neck.

"Where is he? Tell me and I wont crush that delicate windpipe of yours." the man in the coat squeezed tighter around the mans neck.

"Gah! I don't….gahg….I don't know who your talking about." the man squirmed. Trying to break free. But was no match of the coated mans strength.

"Dick Grayson, the boy who you couldn't kill. Where is the boy? I know you know where he is. So tell me and perhaps we can create some sort of deal."

"Yeah…well what kind of deal are we talking about here." the man gagged as the coated man threw him to the ground.

"A deal that allows you to live now and the boy to die tonight. How does that sound?" the coated man smirked and placed his hand in his coat.

"I guess that sounds good." the man sat up and took out a paper.

"Here, the address is there, but there's one more thing. I want the credit for offing the kid." the man smirked as the coated man took the paper.

"Don't worry, you receive all the credit and much more." the coated man pulled out a revolver and fired one shot at the man. A perfect headshot, a dead shot to be exact was the result of the fire.

"I said I'd allow you to live for now, which was two minutes ago fool. I work alone, always and forever." the coated man put his revolver away. Takes out a smoke and lights it. He inhaled the smoke and let out a puff of smoke as he walked away from the scene.

"I do hope this one is accurate this time……crap the suits should be coming soon. Eh, no matters, they wont dare point a gun at me if I'm caught at gun point" he spoke to himself as the sound of police sirens were heard from afar.

-Four hours ago-

A police van pulls up to Wayne Manor as Bruce Wayne made his way to the drive way. The commissioner Gordon stepped out of the van and walked up to Bruce Wayne.

"Good evening commissioner, was the drive alright?" Bruce extended his hand for a shake, as Gordon shook Bruces hand.

"Everything went along smoothly mister Wayne. We appreciate you doing this again Wayne. Trust that me and my men will perimeter the outside of your estate as much as we can. You and the boy will be safe as can be." the commissioner waved his hand as the back of the van was opened.

"Don't worry about it commissioner. I have more than enough qualifications to watch over the boy. He'll be in good hands staying here, and you watching out there." Bruce leaned his head to the side of the commissioner as Dick Grayson stepped out of the van.

"Oh, yes. Ehem, Dick Grayson, this is Bruce Wayne. He's the one who signed up to be your guardian for a while." the commissioner stepped back, allowing the two to communicate in some way.

"Hey there Dick, I hope the woods didn't scare the voice out of you." Bruce gave out a light laugh as he offered his hand to Dick. With a bright smile, that seemed more of a show than emotion.

"Hello mister Wayne." Dick shook Bruce's hand with his head tilted down. The commissioner handed Bruce a folder as the police van started up again.

"Everything that you need to know will be in this older mister Wayne. So good luck and be very careful with this child." the commissioner shook Bruce's hand.

"Don't worry commissioner, we'll be fine." Bruce smiled as the commissioner walked to the van. Quickly patting Dick's back as he passed by.

After all the police had left. Dick and Bruce stepped into the mansion. Everything was neat and tidy, no specks of dirt what so ever. Room after room was silent, cold and old looking. Bruce would smile from time to time at me. I would even look up at him at the corner of my eyes, and yet he was still smiling. I could tell…..I could tell that the smile was a lie. The smile, that same smile was marked on that gangsters face from that day. I hate him already, and its only been a few minutes. Just because of that smile. Why cant he be one of those grouchy rich people?

"Ehem, Dick, is there something bothering you? Bruce looked down as he neared a door and halted.

"No mister Wayne, every things perfectly fine." I kept my head down as he opened the door.

"I know this must be hard Dick. But in time the pain will cease to exist. " I tilted my head up at him as he showed a real face. The face of authority and control. A little scary even, I don't even know why I feel fear. Is it what he said that frightens me or is it just him I wonder?

"I'm sorry to leave you like this Dick, but something has come up and I must attend to it immediately. I promise we'll talk later. For now my butler will take care of you." he turned and rushed away. It must be his work. After all father once told me that rich people were always busy. Doing meetings here there, and ever where. The kind of job that my father has always pushed me to have. But I'm sad to say that he will never be able to see me when I grow older. don't worry father, if I make it through this, I promise to make you proud like you never thought you could. As I drifted into my bit of pride within my internal thoughts, a noise came from inside the room.

"My, you must be Richard Grayson, am I right?" said a butler who was cleaning a closet in the room that Bruce had left open for me.

"Yes mister. I am."

"Excuse mister Wayne, he's not too well with children. In time he will be able to speak with you one to one. He's just busy with all your papers and everything else." the butler closed the closet and stepped up to me.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth. I shall be the one who takes care of you. There are no nannies, cleaners, washers, gardeners, maids, or even assistants. For I do everything in this castle." Alfred offered his hand to me and I shook it. I glanced at the room, catching the smell of pineapple. The room was so quiet and friendly.

"Say, would you like some coco and cookies? I am known to make the finest delights during these kind of times."

"Times?….what kind of times?"

"Dear boy, I mean the winter time. I hope you weren't being…whats the word these days that youngsters use these days…..yes that's it conceded?"

"Yes I believe that is the word." I laughed a little as Alfred stepped in front of me and lead me down the dark halls and into the kitchen. It was so warm in there. The oven was already on, and the smell of cookies were already cooking.

"I hope you like chocalate chip. I was making a batch for master Bruce before you arrived."

"Mister Wayne eats cookies?"

"Why……. yes of course he does. Just because he's suit material doesn't mean that he doesn't eat cookies."

"Sorry. I just thought he drank or something like that."

"Heavens no! Bruce never drinks for pleasure if that's what your referring to young Richard."

"But I thought all old rich guys drink wine and all that?"

"Yes some do, but Bruce loves to be in control of his actions. He cant afford to do anything outrageous." Alfred gave out a light chuckle as he pulled the cookies out. The heat rising into the air, creating a small light fog lifted above Alfreds head.

This man, this old butler, I kind of like him. He's the second person to treat me like a normal person since the incident. Perhaps this may work out. But that voice in my head wont leave me alone. Why?, why do I have this guilt stabbing me in my chest. I did nothing wrong, and yet my mind and body are treating me like I have. Some how I should hopefully do something soon that will ease the pain and also allow me to live. If not…..if not then I have no reasons at all to go on anymore. I have no family, friends, or even a pet that would remember me.

As a boy stands in a room with an old man, a figure appears in the distance. A man in a large trench coat, shrouds himself with the darkness from the shadows that surrounded him in the forest. He carries a scope, bag, revolver to the side and a flask in front of him. He grabs his flask and swallows down some alcohol that lay inside the flask.

"Bingo, looks like I'll have to thank Zucco for having the right info this time. Guess its time for me to prepare myself for the next step of this operation. I'll be seeing you again soon kiddo and old guy. it's a shame I didn't catch a glimpse of Wayne though, I so would've taken a shot at that jackass. I still owe him for ruining my last mission that made me look like a fool to the underworld community. Payback time will be at hand soon enough though….don't worry dead, we'll make sure to get back on track" said the man to himself as he smiles under a mask that clouds his face. Walking away in a orderly manner. Leaving a cigarette on the floor that gave off the scent of death. Darkness began to cover the land above Wayne manor. Small raindrops dropping down all around with no reports of any rain befalling on any other parts of the city. A strange occurrence or is it something else? Something more deadly that could determine the outcome of a "mission".


	6. Chapter 6

Dick Grayson

Chapter 6

Deadshot-(Countdown part 2 of 2)

Now-Wayne Manor- Batcave

"Wow what a hell of a place you got down here Mr. Wayne. Or should I say Batman?" the man in the large trench coat stood in front of Bruce Wayne with a revolver pointed at his face.

"……." Bruce lied on the ground, gripping his hand on a desk above him, pulling himself up. Slowly. But carefully.

"Not much of a talker are you bats? I thought someone like you would love to chat.

"Who said I was batman?"

"Huh? What do you mean…..aw crap" a large shadow was cast over the man in the coat.

3 hours ago

The man in the coat walked up to the gates of Wayne Manor. He walked around the estate. Searching. Stalking the home for his next prey. Stops by a window seeing Dick pass by in kitchen with Alfred. Pulls out a revolver and slips a knife under the window. He tinkered with the window a while until there was a click. With the window unlocked he placed a device that slid under the window and blocked the any signal.

"Jackpot. I had a feeling that Wayne had some crappy gear." he opened the window as he spoke into an earpiece. Steps inside the living room and moved around, stealthy like a cat but slithering across the room. Crouched over with a knife in one hand and a revolver in the other. Ready to strike and kill if need be.

"Wait here master Richard. I need to check on something real quick." Alfred closed the kitchen the door and proceeded to the living room. Just as he entered the room, the man in the coat grabbed Alfred and placed the knife under his neck.

"Say a word and I'll make sure the next thing you hear will be your own gasping for air when I cut that neck of yours." Alfred nodded and the man lifted his other hand and smacked Alfred with the handle of his revolver. Knocking Alfred out unconscious.

"Sorry jack, but your too much of a danger to stay conscience." he threw Alfred on the couch and covered him with a sheet that was nearby. He then crept to the kitchen door and stealthily opened it. Dick had his back turned as he was staring out the window, waiting for Alfred to return.

"Hey kid, guess what time it is." He pulled his revolver out. Dick turned around, showing little fear

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? What makes you think that I want something from you kid?"

"Because……if you didn't want something from me. Then I'd think that you would have killed me by now."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Your still like what 12 or something and you already know these kind of things." he clapped and placed his revolver in his side strap. Pulls out a seat and places it in front of him, but backwards.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase since you want to play grown ups. Especially with that look you have on your face. I must say that's a face I haven't seen since…..well lets just say a while."

"I thought you said you were cutting to the chase?"

"Wow, you cease to amuse me Dicky boy. There's only one question I have and that is…..who did you see that night of your families tragic death."

"What do you mean by this?….do you mean that….that gangster Zucco? If so then yes it was him."

"Are you sure kid? Are you certain you saw what you saw, and not something you wanted to see?"

"I….I don't catch your meaning still."

"Quit playing games kid. Zucco's dead. I'm positive of that. I killed the bastard a few months back. There's no way he could be the one that killed your folks. So tell me again. Who is it that you saw? Was it someone else or was it the person that you want it to be? A man to blame, a man to serve justice to, a man to hate, a man to…..kill perhaps?"

"I know what I saw….and I saw the man that the police showed me pictures of. It was that ZUCCO! GUY!" Dick jumped to his feet with his hands clutched. Tightened. And filled with anger.

"Alright kid, you don't have to go and get all fussy about it. I just wanted to see what you knew, or think you knew. It seems like someone's lying, and it isn't you. But now that you saw me, I'll have to make certain that you stay quiet." he took out a revolver and aimed it at Dick's forehead.

" I hope you enjoy your reunion with that freak show of a family you had." a click to the back of the weapon was heard as the pull on the trigger began to tighten. The world around Dick seemed to slow down as Dick showed no fear to dying, to venturing into the unknown. For Dick knew that he would be leaving nothing but a body behind, a small and weak imprint that no one would remember. Just then a shadow cast over the room as the lights were shut off and the sound of bats flapping. Screeching. And scratching was heard throughout the mansion. The man in the tall overcoat stopped squeezing the trigger and looked up at the ceiling to where the sound seemed to be originating from.

"What the hell is that? I would expect someone like Wayne to have no pest problems."

"He doesn't, unless you count crooks and assassins vermin" said a voice that echoed throughout the kitchen that was now shrouded in complete darkness.

"Wow, if it isn't the jerk that broke my arm last year. Who would ever think that I would have the opportunity to take out Wayne, find out that I get to kill Zucco a second time and finish off what you started."

"Careful what you wish for Deadshot. You may regret ever thinking that you can finish what I started last year." a batarang was thrown clear across Deadshots mask as the voice ceased for the time being. A cape flapped across the room as a pair of boots smashed the jaw of Deadshots face.

"Holy hell! Not again." he flew to the ground with a loud thump as he shook his head once and tried to take a stand. A fist was thrown at Deadshots face, along with many more that switched from left to right. The punches stopped as Deadshot gave out a moan and spit out some blood.

"Damn…..I can swear that those punches of yours have grown stronger."

"Why Deadshot? Why is it that you wont go down without me having to break something." Batman grabbed Deadshot from the arm and pulled him up to his feet. Places one arm after another to his back. Placing him in an arrest position.

"Maybe because I'm not a common crook Bats, maybe that's why. I'm a man who can't be bargained with….unless it's money, but the money better be worth it." he laughed and spit a tooth out at Dicks direction.

"Answer me this Dark Knight, why the kid? Why are you protecting this worthless piece of crap when you can be saving other people out there in Gotham that have a bright future?" there was silence as Batman began to slowly tighten his grip around his arms and pulled tighter and tighter, hearing a single bone crack.

"Your wrong, this kid will have a future, and guess what. Your not going to be in it. Lights out." Batman threw Deadshots face at the table. Rendering him unconscious. Dick looked up at Batman and gave off a small but noticeable smile.

"What are you smiling about kid? This isn't over. Not for you anyway. It's time to set your future in motion. I can see no fear and enthusiasm for what you just witnessed. It seems as though like you and I are one in the same. Come with me. Alfred take care of the trash." Batman walked out of the kitchen with Dick following him close behind and Alfred gathering a broom along with a few other supplies.

"Tell me Dick, what do you know about Bruce Wayne?"

"Not much…..but I can tell he must be related to you some how or some twin or clone if possible."

"Why's that?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Not sure, it's the feeling I get from him that I'm getting from you right now….and the posture plus the voice. I can tell it's not yours…kind of like the way Wayne masks his voice."

"You are smarter than any kid your age. I suppose Deadshot was right about that."

"Yes….and what will happen to him?"

"Don't worry, I'll make certain that he will be sent to a place where he will be of no harm to anyone. Especially you."

"But why me? Why am I so special to you of all people. I have nothing to contribute to anyone. I'm just a weak nobody."

Batman stopped in the living room and turned to dick as he knelt down on his knees and placed his hands on Dicks shoulders.

"You are special to me Dick because I'm more than some person who saved your life….."he slowly pulled off his mask and gave off a small smile.

"I'm going to be your father from now on. "

Dick stepped back and chuckled.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, but you look awfully funny without a mask on with that costume."

Batman nodded and stood up. Pulls on a clocks gong that was set in front of them.

"You are a strange one indeed. Even with a death and viewable violence, you still seem to have a sense of humor. But know this Dick, you can't always hide behind a joke." Dick nodded and followed Bruce as they walked down a pathway that was opened by the clocks contraption.

"Dick would you mind heading into the room that has a Bird on top of the entrance? I think you might like what you see." Dick nodded and walked away into the room he was directed to.

"What a day….." Bruce sighed and relaxed himself on a chair with a large computer screen in front of him.

"Lights out, that's all you had to say Jerk!" Deadshot busted out of the shadows with a steel pipe that he swung at Batmans gut while he was sitting down. Slams him straight down to the ground.

NOW

"…….Aw crap" the shadow along with the edges of a large coin came crashing down towards Deadshot. He jumped out of the way, but not enough for his leg to pull out. The coin crashed on his leg as he sat up and struggled to pull his leg out.

"Damn it! This freaking hurts!" a figure hopped on the coin and stepped closer to Deadshot.

"………BOO!" Dick stood tall and firm with his hands on his hips and his arms bent in a V shape, but sideways. A heroic pose. Making it seem like all was done and safe.

"Damn you kid! I'm going to kill you for this. Just wait and see."

"Batmans right, you won't be in my future that's for sure, because your such a weak opponent that I'll always beat you every time you come at me. So bring it on lonely assassin." Dick pulled out a staff that was on the ground and swung it across Deadshots face with no skill, but pure strength. Enough strength to finally knock Deadshot out for a long time. Batman stood up and placed pressure on his side and he walked over to Dick and patted his back.

"Not bad Dick, not bad at all. But I think your forgetting one thing."

"Yeah, and what's that?

Batman pulled a small thin mask from his belt and placed it over Dick's eyes.

"Your new identity and a name."

"Gee Golly Batman, a name and mask!…..well my father always said I soared the skies like a certain bird, and always wore the colors of it…..now what was the name a gain….oh yeah Red Robin!"

"I think Robin will do just fine. Colors aren't good to place in names. People might think your racist."

Dick smiled and laughed.

"Well you're the Batman and I'm the Robin, when does the real business start? I can't wait to get on the streets."

Batman began to walk away further into the caves. Sighing and nodding his head.

"First you couldn't speak. Now you won't shut up. What have I done….what have I done." Batman rubbed his face as Robin Walked behind him with a smile. Asking all sorts of questions, with only moans being the answers.

END

Next Story

Chapter 7-Here comes the Welcoming Committee!(Part 1 of 3)


	7. Chapter 7

-1Dick Grayson

Chapter 7-

Here comes the Welcoming Committee!(Part 1 of 3)

One month later

Day by day there is a sound of battle, a sound of a scream, a sound of fear, and a sound of anger. These sounds originate from a single place. A location that is known to only a few. The large and dark cave of Wayne Manor, the one place that no one would ever expect to find the Dark Knight. While the vigilante proceeds with training his new apprentice, another event is being held at another location. The place is the docks which is located at the end of Gotham city. A warehouse is occupied with five mysterious figures. One is tall and muscular, the other is short with a sinister smile upon his face, the third hides in the shadows, while the forth sits on top of a pile of crates, with a long green tail that moves from side to side, becoming impatient with every moment.

"Quit making noise with that tail of yours. Animal." says the muscular man as he stood, waiting with the others.

"Hey! At least I'm not some drug addict!" Says the figure who sat on top of the crates as he jumped on the ground and slammed his fist into it as he landed. He looks at the muscular man who was pounding his fist into his other hand slowly.

"I-I…I didn't mean that…I'm just growing tired of waiting! And I'm hungry as hell. I haven't eaten since last week."

"That's what I thought you said, reptile man." the muscular man turned his attention away from the tailed man.

"HAH!, did I not say that this was going to happen? These kinds of freaky the loom team meetings are always worthless. Trust me I've been in plenty, which includes my own little gang that I'll be starting when I break out of Arkham when were locked up for failure." says the short man as he began to laugh profusely soon after he spoke.

"…..what is he talking about?" says the muscular man.

"I don't have a clue, I think he's on his meads right now…..I don't even think he's talking to any of us." the man with the tail looks at the short man and then back at the muscular man.

"…….I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel good about working with a crazy."

"Huh?????….crazy! How dare you call me crazy! No!, I'm not crazy………"the short man pulls out a gun and rushes at the man with the tail. Places the gun to his head quickly.

"I'm insane!"

"Gah!, get that away from me!" the tailed man pushes the short man away as he steps back, bumping into a woman.

"Huh?…that's odd, are boxes supposed to feel curvy and soft?"

"I am not a box, I am only a woman. The one who called you all here to capture a love of mines…..the Batman." says a woman who had long brown hair, with a curvy figure from the waist up, and the waist down. The kind of woman that only men could dream of at night. All of the people in the warehouse looked at one another and then at the woman with a surprise to their faces.

"gulp….. Really?" says the tailed man as the woman gave off a sarcastic smile to the group.

"What? Is it something that I said?"

"Yes!…I mean no or what do I mean?" says the tailed man.

"Careful now, I'd hate to snap that second tail of yours Killer Crock? I believe."

"Oh excuse me….and yes that's my name, but you could call me whatever you wish." Crock turns to the side as the muscular man stepped up to the woman.

"And who might you be little girl?"

"Little girl. Last I checked I was a woman, but since you asked so nicely. My name is Talia al Ghoul.

"Talia…..I've never heard of such a criminal."

"Hah, criminal. I am nothing close to that Bane. I am a woman of many talents, but I never misuse them like the rest of you."

"Oh wait!!!, wait wait, this name of yours, it sounds familiar to this clown of many faces….have we met before my lady?" the short man stepped up with a flower in his hands.

"Why thank you, but I don't accept gifts. As for your question……No we have never met, end of topic Joker." Talia turned to the side and swept her hair that was covering her right eye.

"And how is it that you know all of us?" Says a voice that came from the shadows.

"I don't, but I have many informants that you do know. Like Tony Zucco and Roman Sionis."

"But they are dead are they not?"

"Perhaps…….but that's all you need to know Catwoman." Talia threw a device at Catwoman who was hiding in the shadows.

"Meow, very impressive. Only Batman can find me in the shadows." Catwoman stepped out of the darkness and merged with the others.

"Alright, no more introductions. Can we get to the point to how this team work will work?"

"Team work…oh yes that. There is only one plan for you four and that is to follow me." Talia began to walk to the exit where a limo was waiting.

"Wait a second sinorita were is our dinero first of all. I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I believe this is a little fishy for my taste" Bane stopped walking as he stood waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes, the money." Talia snapped her fingers and men dressed in suits walked up with four cases.

"Each of you will receive twenty five thousand now, and the seventy five when we reach the end of this mission."

"What! Only twenty five, that doesn't sound fair at all. Why not give us half, I was expecting that fifty." Croc stepped up with his hand clenched and pointed at Talia.

"I cannot trust any of you, after all you all have histories of just taking money and leaving without doing anything. It's that or nothing." Talia nodded and continued to walk to the limo.

"Errr….fine, but this better be well worth it." Croc started to walk as Catwoman and Bane followed.

"Oh wait! This clown has a better idea. Why not just pay us now and kill us later? Hm daughter of some demon I believe it was." the joker smiled and gave off a single laugh.

"I do believe I remember a few things toots, and your father is one of them so don't lead me off." the joker said this with a serious tone as Talia shrugged and pulled out a gun, firing a single bullet at Joker in the face.

"Oh my, it looks like you'll all be getting a raise."

"Hey! What the hell lady, he was on to something why did you go and do that for?" Croc stepped back and kept looking at Talia and Joker who laid motionless on the ground.  
"He spoke of my father……and well you see my father passed away some time ago. He is a person I wish to forget. Whatever Joker was blabbing about has no meaning anymore. So shall we go?" Talia stepped inside the limo as the three other villains looked at one another and shrugged.

"there's no way I'll be shot by another woman. She seems like she knows what she's doing." Catwoman was the first to step in after Talia as Bane nodded and followed her.

"This sounds crazy….but what the hell I don't have a choice in this." Croc was the last to hop in as one of Talia's guards closed the door behind Croc.

"Good, I'm glad we are all on the same page now, for I need to make one test. I have to be assured that I can truly trust you with my life." Talia smiled as a cop car flew by them and the limo followed it.

Wayne Manor- The Batcave-

"That's it, keep on working on your accuracy and reflexes. I believe the combination is perfect for you at your age for fighting people who are much larger than you. Just keep it up and you'll be able to go out on patrol with me soon Dick." the batman says, as he turns his attention away from Dick and at a large computer that was displayed in the middle of the cave.

"Gah!…..are you sure? I mean that's what you said last week. I want to go out already and find the guy who murdered my parents. You said that we were going to do that….but so far only you have gone out to look for him. I'm ready! Take me out!" dick kicked a dummy that he was practicing with and took a seat on a bench that was to the side of the space that he was occupying.

"Fine, but with only one condition."

"Huh? Really and what condition is that?"

"You must complete the gauntlet."

"Gauntlet? What's a gauntlet."

"You can call it a test….I suppose. So will you take it Dick? Are you prepared for the unknown."

"Yeah! I'm ready, I'm ready!!!!! Give me that test now!"

"Sorry Dick, not until this weekend. I'm busy with a case this week."

"But….but, that's like in five days, I can't wait that long. By then my parent's murder could have fled the country or something."

"Don't worry Dick, the man who killed your parents isn't that smart." Batman continued his work on the computer as Dick stood back up and tightened the gloves around his hands.

"Fine, but just know that I'll pass this test of yours with ease."

"Hmph, I'll hold you to your word Dick. Now continue the training session, for tonight I'll take you with me to do some investigating. Nothing more or less so don't get any ideas."

"Wow, my first night out, it's about time."

8:45 P.M.

"Errr….waiting in this car isn't what I had in mind Bruce!" says Dick on a com link that was set inside of the Batmobile.

"Dick, did I not say to place any other ideas out of your mind? I said I'd take you out, but I didn't say anything about allowing you the privilege to join me in danger."

"But you said that WE were going to investigate!"

"…………shh, I'm busy Dick. Hang on to that thought." the sound of someone being submitted into sleep was heard through the link as Dick sat in the vehicle, bored and angry.

"Batman to code 4790016 activate and move to my location now."

Suddenly the bat mobile turned on and began to drive on it's own as Dick still sat in a bad mood. Batman appeared in front of the Bat mobile as it stopped. The bat mobile opened and Batman hopped inside.

"We are done Dick, so buckle up and we'll head home."

"What! that's it, no more? No fair, I didn't even get the chance to see the other side of this car."

"No jokes Dick, I don't like any."

Dick stuck his tongue out at Batman and buckled himself in tightly.

"There, now we can….."

Just then the police scanner turned on in the bat mobile.

Reporting to all units, we have a situation code red, please all units report to the police station. There is a shoot out between four unidentified suspects. They are armed and dangerous….ZZzzzzZZZttttt

"Err…hold on tight Dick, we have one more stop to make for tonight."

"Wow, we get to stop a shoot out, way cool!"

"Dick, no ideas. You're not getting involved, only I am. You are to stay in the bat mobile and not move an inch." Batman pushed the gear shift to drive and pressed on the gas peddle with great strength as the bat mobile propelled forward with nitro bursting out of the vehicles rear.

"AHH!!!……I think I'm going to puke….I can't even see my hands or feel them."

"Don't worry Dick, in time you'll get used to it. Just think of it as a roller coaster."

"Gah….I always hated those things."

Batman stepped on the brakes quickly as they were now only a block from the police station.

"remember Dick, you stay here. Go nowhere and whatever you do, don't talk to strangers." Batman opened the top door and leaped out, with the door closing behind him.

"And here I thought he hated jokes……man am I so confused, I can't tell when he's being serious. We'll it's only been a month after all. I wonder what ever happened to that guy I took down though, Batman never told me what happened with that. Hmmmmm"

Elsewhere at an unknown facility

"Damn….where the hell am I?" Deadshot sat in a room that was filled with light across the walls.

"Was I dreaming or was it real…last I remember….I was in some cave...gah!" the lights shinned bright just then.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you people? And let me out….how long are you going to keep me here."

A door opened as a slender colored woman walked in.

"Floyd Lawton, I have a proposition for you that you cannot turn down." the woman threw a file on the ground near deadshot.

"What? You want me to kill someone."

"No, I want you to save some one with a team we've put together. Batman left you here for a reason, and I would hope that it was to help serve your country."

"What makes you think I'll join this crappy team?"

"Think? From now on you don't think. We'll do that for you so don't go and start making choices, for you see you have no hand in this decision. You will work with us, alive or dead, either way you'll help us."

"Fine, if you put it this way…but I have one question. Why the HELL did it take you a month to get me out of this hell hole!" Deadshot stood up as a few guards walked in and un cuffed him. Lead him out as the woman stayed quiet and lead them out the room.

"Damn lady, you could at least give me some name."

"My name? alright I suppose I'll answer this question. My name is Amanda Waller. No more questions."

There's Part one, now do leave a review or something to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick Grayson

Chapter 8Temptation(Welcome part 2 of 3)

-Warehouse 54 at the docks-

"Guhhhh…..my face, it hurts so much. Ahah, ahah! Haaaaaaah! My face may be bloody but my laughing box is still ticking. That woman will PAY! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaaah!" The joker stood up and wiped the blood off his face, shaking his hand with every wipe. The blood dripped down his face and hands as he stepped out of the warehouse, laughing all the way.

Batman and Robin

"Oh shoot, did I dose of there!" I quickly sat up and looked around, seeing smoke all around the police station. Wow, the gas must have leaked out here even. That stuff must have been pretty strong to put me down for some time.

"Oh no Batman!…uhm" I quickly picked up the com link and spoke with a loud tone." Batman come in! Batman!!!" Oh no there's only a long and silent buzz noise. I sure hope where ever the big oak is, that he's doing better than me.

As Robin desperately tried to figure out the situation, Batman was being held deep within the confines of a cell inside the Police Station. Killer Croc, Catwoman and Bane stood ever so impatiently in the room outside of Batman's cell.

"So how long are we supposed to stay down here with old bat face?" said Killer Crock as he swung a pair of keys in his hand. Bane stood up from a chair that he was sitting in a few moments ago as he spoke with his arms crossed over each other. "It does not matter how long it takes, just as long as the bat dies in the end."

"Meow, why aren't we allowed to take off his mask again boys?" said Catwoman who was lying on her stomach on a table near the cell.

"You're crazy! Who knows what kind of dangerous gizmos that guy has under that mask of his. Just touching his belt zaps you out unconscious. There's no way I'll try going for his cape and cowl." Croc stepped back and leaned on the wall as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Aw, that's a shame…..I'd really love to see that handsome face of his under that strong and bold posture of his." Catwoman sighed and sat up quickly.

"Hah, you'll have to go through that hotty in the spandex first. Sounds to me like she's making wedding plans with bats already, with all that talk from the limbo earlier."

"So? It's not like she's going to show up, I hope. Maybe if were lucky the police took care of her."

Croc yawned and looked at Catwoman. "What police? We took care of most of them when they all rushed here."

"Never say never my arrogant friend. Some things may not always seem the way that they should be." said Bane as he began to slowly walk toward Batman's cell.

"I think it's been long enough. I am going to take care of this pest before anything might happen."

Croc jumped in front of Bane as he waved his arms frantically up and down. "Wait! Were supposed to wait. You can't just accept a job and go half way."

"I accepted enough money for half the job. I do not care for the rest. I only care for the bat's death, nothing else." Bane pulled off his trench coat and began exerting pressure throughout his muscles, making his veins pop over his skin. Blood leaked out of his skin until he stopped forcing his muscles out. Before stood a man at seven feet tall, and now stood a twelve feet behemoth.

"Step aside or I will be forced to kill you my self."

"Okay man, whatever you say." Croc moved out of the way as Bane took hold of the cell doors and ripped them clean off their hinges, tossing the gate through the wall to the side of Catwoman.

"Hey! Watch it." Catwoman said as she stepped to the side.

"Hello there puny Bat. It's time you paid for all the times you made a fool of me. No little man should ever be able to take me down." Bane swung his arm at Batman with his hand grasping Batman's neck. Bane held up the Batman high in the sky as the roar of an engine was heard.

'What is that annoying sound?"

CRASH! The bat mobile came crashing through the wall behind Bane, bumping into him, just barely missing Batman. With the quick impact, Bane was forced to release Batman to the ground, setting him free.

"Meow, looks like it's time for this cat to make her escape. I already now where this party is headed." Catwoman snagged her suit case along with Banes and Crocs. Soon after she hurried out of the hole that Bane had made moments earlier.

"Hey! Come back with my loot. You….you thief!" Croc followed after Catwoman as she turned her attention to croc, sticking her tongue out and waving to him as she jetted off.

"You'll never catch me crocky"

The doors on the bat mobile slowly opened and Robin leaped out and stepped on the hood of the vehicle, giving off a triumphant face and pose.

"There's no way that Batman can outdo that entrance." Robin laughed to himself as he placed his hands on his hips and stood in the line of light that was coming from the hole behind him.

"You puny little brat!" Bane pushed the vehicle to the side as he grabbed Robin's leg and pulled him. He held Robin by his foot, making him float in the air backwards.

"Woaa! Let me go you ugly bear." said I as I tried to squirm my way out of this "I told you so" moments. Gee golly is batman going to have a cow about this situation if he ever finds out. Oh wait I think I see his old crummy cape just above this muscles here.

"I am no bear you puny child, but I will rip you apart like one." bane was about to slam Robin onto the ground when smoke pellets fell to the ground and burst open all around Bane. Gas was soon in the air, quickly taking effect on Bane while Robin was holding his breath and mouth. Bane let go of Robin and fell to the ground with a large thump as Batman fell on top of Bane.

"Gah, Robin get up." I hear Batman's voice and I pop up like a jack in the box from out of old tubbies arms.

"Aye aye captain O'l captain. Now what's next on the agenda? Maybe a rally up."

"If you mean a round up, then yes."

Batman stood up and began to walk to the hole that croc and catwoman had escaped through as he took every step with a limp. I see him limping away, knowing that he'd want me to drag my little booties back to the bat mobile when something unexpected happened. He stopped and turned his head at me.

"What are you waiting for Robin? We have work to do."

"Uhm really?….Oh boy. I'm coming batman, I'm coming!" I can very well say that this would be an Okay reason to shed a few tears at this moment, but I'm too manly to do it. Besides he'd probably slap me silly and send me to Alfred's lap later on. Anyway, this moment will be in my memory for as long as I live, which is probably another few days. Maybe even hours if those other stooges are as bad as mean muscle man over there. Oh boy, I'd better pick up my tights and prepare to take a punch to the face.

"Hurry up Robin. I don't have all day to be waiting for you and you're daydreaming." I see Batman quickly hurry off with that lip of his.

"I said I was coming and I wasn't daydreaming!….I was in shock still! I was about to be slammed into pure concrete you know!" I smile and I rush out of the glorious hole that seemed to have been made just for me to pass through. Today is the first day I've lived, and today my friends is the Best Day Ever. Just like the sponge bob episode. You know I just had to bring up that theme song to that episode folks. Gee Golly I think too much don't I?

As Batman and Robin prepare for their first Dynamic Duo, Talia Al Ghoul stood high above one of the buildings across from the Police Station, watching the two leave the scene.

"Don't worry my love. We shall meet up soon, like fate has declared it. But I'm ashamed to see that you brought along a child. I cannot allow you to become a father figure just yet my love. The boy must go." Said Talia to herself as a man in a long cloak stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know. I will be right with you in a moment."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dick Grayson**

Chapter 9

This is going to Hurt(Part 3 of 3)

The moon shines brightly at the City of Gotham while the cold brisk wind sweeps the streets and gathers the toxic gas. Thus rendering the City clean once again. The wind may not be strong enough to clear all pollution in the City, but just enough to clear the view for Batman the "Dark Knight" and his first new partner Robin who has no reputation just yet.

From street to street, light to light, we searched the city, hoping….no not hoping, but rather knowing that they will find the criminals that created the disaster a few hours ago at the downtown police Headquarters. It just goes to show that the villains in this city don't give a damn about "right or wrong", "law and order", and my favorite, "Innocents and victims." The criminals in this city are always being thrown in jail with the insanity plea, always do they make themselves the victims of crime. A crook, a robber, and a criminal do their best to stay away from prisons. Asylums are the 1st best thing for them all, or so they believe. Anyway, that's off topic, let's stick to what's at hand Robin. The situation is that there are 2 villains that escaped our sights and one is leaving a trail while the other is just being clumsy. A little too reckless if I say so myself. As I tried to keep up far behind Batman, he suddenly makes a quick stop and scouts the area like as if he were some kind of bird looking for some worms.

"What's the matter Batman? Did you forget something or …"

"Shh, quiet Di…I mean Robin. I think were onto something."

I look around and hear nor I see nothing. Every minute I'm with this guy, I'm getting the sense that the papers were right. He probably is missing a few screws in that brain of his.

"Are you sure you "sense" something? I mean it's not like your some kind of "Spider-man". It could have been the wind like last time….which by the way was exactly five minutes ago."

"Trust my Robin, I know what I'm doing so do me a favor and Shut up!" I hear him snarl as I notice that he's gripping that batarang in his hands a little too hard. I see a drop of blood stain the ground as I stepped back and nodded my head.

"Geez Batman, you need to cool down. Your really starting to scare me."

"Tough Dick, you'll have to learn to face your fears someday, so if insanity is one of them. Then today you'll face it with me."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And why are you calling me by my real name again? I thought we said no real names!" I see Batman shake his head like as if he had a headache or wasn't all there in his mind. Wow, it is true what they say about feeling chills down your spine when fear gets the best of you.

"Come here Dick, let me show you something. I have a little surprise for you."

"Uhm….not to sound like I'm being lazy or something, but would it be cool if you just showed me what it is from here. I kind of think your off balance right now." Woops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Yup, it's the fear thing again. It's starting to talk for me now, yipes!

"What Dick? You think I'm crazy? Hah, you haven't begun to see crazy yet kid. Just wait until you see what's in store for you la…Ahhh…my head."

Batman began to shake as blood dripped from his nose and fell onto the ground. The blood on the floor began to reveal a refection of an older man with an eye patch on his right eye.

"What the-…..batman are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Dick, just come here….I need some support."

"Alright, but no funny stuff, I've had enough tonight." I stepped to the side of my new mentor and allowed him to wrap his arm around my shoulders as I helped him stand somewhat straight.

"Are you alright now batman?"

"Foolish child, I cannot believe you would allow yourself to be tricked as you have been all this time."

"What? What are you-" Just then I feel his grip around my shoulder reach far down my neck, with the grip growing more intense. This is a move called the choke hold, but why? Why is Batman trying to subdue me and why is it that he seems to know what I'm thinking?

"Do you really wish to know the answer to your questions weakling?"

"What! You can read minds? Ack…"

"No, but I can read movements, it's an illusion child, it's an old Ninja trick. A move that one uses to frighten an opponent in order to do what is needed. Like I have done to you. Won't batman be so hurt when his partner dies on the first day of his job. Hah! Serves him right for what he did to my eye."

Just then my sight becomes a little blurry until a new picture develops in front of me. The sight of a sewer with Killer Croc subdued on the ground in front of me. I look down at the sewage water below me and I see! I see that I was deceived by my own mind. For now the truth is revealed to me. The man I saw earlier in that small puddle of blood was real.

"Wait!….batman was never in that cell was he?"

"No child, it was I Count Vertigo that made you see what I wished you to see."

"Well…being that your going to kill me and all, mind explaining your little plot for me?"

"Hm….I suppose I have some time tonight child."

"Great….but could you summarize quick…I think I'm seeing the light already."

I feel his grip loosen just a little, as stood helplessly I this weirdo's arms. Maybe this distraction is just what I need to get out of this mess.

"Now then where shall I start, oh yes I know first things first. The gas was a hallucinogen that helped increase my ability to a much higher level, which as you can see was able to create a new world inside your brain. Your boss shall I say, never showed up to the Jail house so I took his place in the cell while I was controlling those other buffoons that my boss hired to lure Batman into her clutches."

"Wait..ack a her? Who is your boss."

He whacks my head as he squeezed my neck slightly.

"That's none of your business child, and I am the one speaking not you! Now where was I. Oh yes…"

It's now or never Robin….I have to take a chance now while I still have a chance. I quickly stepped on Vertigo's foot and jabbed him in the sternum making him release his grasp on that object in his hand. To my surprise it was a knife, a blade that I swiped from him and pierced it in his leg near his baby maker. I feel him release me as I hear him fall into the sewage water, rolling in it while he screamed with pain.

"Ahhh! You Damn child! What is wrong with you! Your not supposed to know how to do these kind of things!"

"Well like you told me…..tough deal with it Count, we all have to face our fears right? And yours just happens to be a blade in the leg."

I laugh as I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. I turn around, thinking it was the real Batman, but instead all I see is a fist. Following the fist, a terrible pain in my nose appears. Blood flows out of my nose while my eyes swell with tears from the pain inflicted on me, making my sights all a blur. All I could see was what looked like a woman, or a really, I mean really feminine man. I fall to the ground, hitting my butt first, and even then when I touched the ground, the mysterious figure kneed me! Kneed me square in the face, knocking me unconscious on the sewage cold water where only death lies...well that and rats...lots of filthy deadly rats.

Hours later

Batman steps down into the sewers, seeing Killer croc on the ground still and to the side there was a message of interest. Robins Cape and mask was dangling on the wall with the blade that had pierced Count Virtigo.

"….Dick….no...not yet."

All Batman sees is the blood on the knife. All hopes of Robin being alive and well escapes his mind. With a tragic outcome, Batman takes the items and drags Killer Croc with him on his way out of the sewers.

"Who ever took you Dick….I swear they will with their lives."

Silence was now in the sewers, in the streets, in the forest while in the bat cave screams of pain filled the underground complex.

-Writers Special Note-

The welcoming committee is now complete! Stay tuned next time for enter the Dragon part 1 of 5 that WILL be exciting with a heck of a lot of action, drama, tragedy, wisdom, and lots I mean lots of love from the number one batman hottie Talia Al Ghoul. So don't miss out!

Sincerely,

Nightwing1990


	10. Chapter 10

Dick Grayson

Chapter 10

Enter the Dragon(Part 1 of 5)

Fear, just what is this feeling? or shall I say who is this being that plagues the very essence of our soul? Everyone thinks that Batman is the man who is fear itself, but I'm beginning to suspect that its the other way around. I mean just look at the guy, he parades around the city looking like some masked murdering psycho for crying out loud. Not to mention he is a hermut when it comes to doing anything for himself. Whenever the guy has any alone time, he spends it on tracking down old villains, or researching new ways of taking down new ones. Yeah it sounds constructive and all, but the guy uses his time too wisely if you asked me. Sometimes one must relax in order to be sane. After all, isn't that what makes us all human? Anyway, where I'm going with this is that Batman the fearless is just using his outer exterior to fool us, which by the way is working quite well. But think about it, a man who never goes out, must fear the world. A world that is so corrupt that he believes all people are evil. In turn he makes no mistake on ever going out to meet any new people or bother seeing and hearing new things. Just remember this Dicky boy, a man with fear has less to loose, than a man with fear.

Sahara Desert: 3:15 P.M.

I sit up and bobble my head as my vision and hearing returned slowly but steadily. I see two blurs in front of me. They were both behind bars, or is it the other way around? anyway the two men just stare straight ahead, seeming like they didn't even know I was there.

"Oww...ugh, where am I?"

No one replies to me. Well they do, but their speaking in grunts and some language I'm not familiar with at all.

"Hello...do you two speak english? you know A Merican language."

Still they ignore me. I'm beginning to suspect I am a nobody. It kind of hurts, but hey what can I do about it. After all thats how these villain types work anyway right?

"Come on, say something to me! it's not like I'll be getting out of this...truck? yeah getting out of this truck any time soon. I'm sure your wimpy boss won't mind at all."

Someone behind me strikes me with the tip of a rifle. A tooth flies out of place, flinging down to the surface of the seat.

"Don't you dare speak of our master in such a way child!"

"Ow...that master of yours is a coward to have stricken me un-announced...wait I know you."

I get a quick jog of memory as the patch on the mans eyes reveals his identity.

"Your that wierdo from the sewers I beat right?"

The man hits me again, only this time he uses his "manly" fist.

"Ouch! quite doing that already, it's starting to get really old, really fast. Not to mention I think my jaws broken now."

"Hah! it serves an arrogant child like you right."

"Yeah, well just remember that this arrogant child..."

I was about to gloat about myself beating him, but with the risk of more pain being inflicted on me, decided not to.

"Yes child? go on speak up. I'm blind in one eye, not def."

"Oh, never mind. I'd rather hold any blood I have left. Gesh, you don't really like jokes much do you?"

"I despise those who hide behind laughter, child."

"I'm guessing you didn't have many friends growing up did you?"

"Never! I made sure that I killed them all in order to gain my position I am today."

Wow, this guy is smart when it comes to planning and fighting, but wow is he dumb when it comes to interrogation. It's like as if he wants me to speak, or shall I say distract him.

"So...where are we?"

"Lets just say were far from Gotham City. Now go back to your slumber. My master wishes to see you in a few more hours."

"What? is he some kind of voodoo priest or something?"

"No, my master likes to kill his victims in their sleep is all."

"Hah, and you really think that knowing that I'll just gladly go to sleep?"

"Yes, unless you wish that I kill you in a slow and painful death."

"...alright, point taken. I'll be quiet from now on."

Great...I guess my journey ends here. Where ever here is. I guess I lived a short but thrilling life. The good side of this is that the nightmares will go away for good. Along with that demonic voice that lingers in my tinker. Goodbye cruel cruel world, perhaps next time I'll live a more "normal" life. With that side note I close my eyes, knowing that this would be the last time I close my eyes, but in the end also knowing that it will all be over soon.

Sahara Desert: 30 miles away, 10,000 feet in the air.

"Alright Lawton, this is your first mission for the military. You are to descend down there and take out a terrorist by the name of Ra's Al Ghoul along with his Daughter Talia Al Ghoul. I want no witnesses and noise. Got that?"

Deadshot pulled a cigarette out of his mouth as he flicked it out the door which was now open before him.

"Yeah, I was given the memo last week already. I think I know what to do by now. So step out of the way and let me get this damn mission over with already."

Waller moved out of the way and began a countdown.

"Hah, this lone assassin takes no time fat ass. Adios muchachos!"

He leaped off the plank as a few other people behind him followed him into the fray.

"DAMN YOU LAWTON!"

Deadshot pointed his middle finger at Waller with his back pointed at he as he dove down to the earth. He closes his eyes. Seconds later, he opens them. A large smile appeared on his face as he laughed to himself.

"This is going to be one hell of a day."

The others behind Deadshot just glanced at one another and nodded as they directed their attention to the location that they needed to land at.

Batcave: Gotham City

"Are you certain that it was this woman Talia Al Ghoul who master minded this hole operation Waylon?"

"Ugh...yeah I'm sure it was that woman. I'd never forget a gorgeous gal like her...now would you quit torturing me? I told you this hours ago!"

"Not just yet, I still have to make sure that you never work in this City again."

Batman stepped into the darkness and pulled an object out. He slapped the item on his as Croc watched him.

"What-what are you going to do with that?...please no! stay back. I swear I'll never commit another crime for as long as I live!"

Batman walked in front of Croc and smirked.

"Sorry Waylon, but it's too late already. You can't bring back the kid who was taken!"

Batman smacked Croc in the legs and then the shoulders as hard as he could as blood caught on the object, revealing that it was a baseball bat.

"AHHH!!! no more no more! wheres the mercy wheres justice! Stop it!!! AHHHH!"

"There is no mercy for those who commit murder, no justice for those who are monsters like you. Don't worry Waylon, the others will be next!"

Stroke after stroke was pounded onto Croc until Alfred stepped into the bat cave. He dropped a tray he was holding and rushed to Batmans side, pulling on the bat.

"MASTER! what are you doing to that man! "

Batman stopped and looked at Alfred as Killer Croc was now unconscious.

"Leave me be Alfred. This is no man at all. He only a monster. He helped kill Dick, and for that he must pay."

"Quit thinking like that master Bruce! look at yourself and let me know who the real moster is here."

Alfred forced Batman to the direction of a mirror that was nearby. In the mirror Batman could see himself drenched in blood, with a smile still on his face.

"Your right Alfred...what have I done? I don't know what got into me."

Batman fell to his knees and placed his hands on his face, covering his eyes as Alfred patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry Bruce...b-"  
Just then Batmans computer turned on, playing a message. A figure of an old man, wrapped in robes that covered his face appeared on the screen.

"Hello detective. It seems as though you have not figured me out yet. I was hoping that you would have closed the case by now. But since 24 hours has past, I figured that I should send this to you. I will make this very short and clear for you Detective. I have your "adopted child" and yes he is still alive and well for now, but if you wish to save him, you will give to my demand. I want you to grant me a grandson with my daughter Talia. There will be no other alternatives, so if you accept this one and only demand of mine, I want you to come to me. At the moment I am located in the Sahara Desert, the exact coordinates are imprinted on this message. And that is all Detectives, but before this message ends. I want you to know that the boy will die by my hands and resurrected as my own grandchild if you do not comply. Either way I will get what I want in the end.

The message ends, as the location appeared on the scream with a timer blinking on and off.

10:00:00...10:59:00...etc.

"Eleven hours, thats all he's giving you Master Bruce?"

Batman stood up straight and closed his eyes. Moments later he tugged on his cape as he rushed to the bat plane.

"Bruce! where are you going? you can't surely go without any planning!"

"Alfred. I want you to take care of Waylon. And don't worry, I already have a plan."

Batman jumps into the bat planes seat as the door closes slowly.

"Computer, activate code 274 beta."

Authorization

"Crime Alley 1...9...3...6...pass code 1...9...8...6."

Code Accepted.

"Hang in there Dick, I'm coming."

Authors Note

Well theres part of enter the dragon. I wrote this one pretty fast, so sorry if it's not that interesting or well planned out. I had to do a quickie because I wont be on at all next week, so it may be another 2 or 3 weeks that I'll be able to write the next part. Thanks for reading this far though.

Sincerely,

Nightwing1990


	11. Chapter 11

-1Dick Grayson

Chapter 11

The Plot That Keeps Thickening(Part 2 of 5)

-Unknown Location: 8:59:58- 

"Son, its time to get up now."

"huh?…who…where am I?

A man in white takes my hand and pulls me up. The being is fully clothed, with not even a speck of skin showing. Not to mention the place I am is too bright, so bright that I can't even see my own hands. He drags me to down a hall and into a room that was decorated with crosses and gold statues of Jesus along with other spiritual people of the past. During the walk there was complete silence after I asked my two questions. After a while I just went with the flow and played his game. Perhaps this is what heaven looks like? So…I suppose that means I'm already dead?

"Awaken boy! Awaken!"

The light shun brighter and brighter until the heat of the rays began to burn my skin, thus awakening me to the present time and space.

"What? Where…where am I?"

"My dead child, you are in the lair of the beast….or that is what your master might say."

"My master….do you mean Batman?"

"The detective. Yes, that man, your master."

"Woa, hold up a minute, I'm nobody's slave."

"My dear child, it is only a figure of speech, nothing more."

"Yeah, I know…..I just wanted to let you know I wasn't a slave child or something…wait!"

As I spoke I felt the wind brush itself on my skin, meaning that I was missing something. Something that could very well destroy my alter ego.

"Where? Where's my mask you beast!"

"Ah, so you've noticed have you mister Grayson. Since I allowed you to see my face, it's only a balance if you showed me yours."

And then I feel a cold breeze rush by my whole exterior, revealing that more was removed from me while I was sleeping like a baby.

"Fine whatever, but did you have to remove all my clothing? Was it really necessary?"

"Necessary. No. But my daughter wished it. After all if your "master" does not comply with my demands, you will be reborn as my own flesh and blood."

"Huh? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Please don't tell me that's another one of your figures of speech again. Your way of talking is too old to understand."

"My words are exactly what you think they are child. You will be my daughters for all eternity, as she has been mine thus far."

"Gah! I'm not going to marry your probable fat and ugly daughter!"

Just as I was stalling time, a woman stepped up to me from behind and placed her hand under my chin. She rubbed my chin, giving off a beautiful smile, like a princess in a fairy tale ending, yet in a sexy seducing way. Even though she seemed innocent, something about her eyes challenged my view on her. Maybe it was her beauty and instant kindness that's blinds me, or perhaps its her other goddess features. The curves people…the dang round curves on her chest that popped out by the way she stood. Why does she only bend her back and not her legs? Great….why didn't I see this first, I bet this is some sort of seduction. I believe she wants me to see what she's packing and so far I'm liking……why am I weak when it comes to seeing this woman? Or is it just all females? I wonder. Speaking of wondering, her touch seems very familiar. If my sense of feeling is correct, then I believe she is the figure that sucker punched back in the sewers. I would really love to bring that subject up, but something tells me that I should listen to this interesting plot that's unfolding.

"Tsk tsk little bird, I'm saddened to hear how you view me."

"Huh?….s-sorry ma'm"

She steps up suddenly, ending my most precious view in my life so far. 

"I believe you are misunderstanding my father. You see you will not by my spouse, you will be something much more."

"Uh huuuh…..and what will that make me?"

"You, my little bird shall become my child. That is if my love doesn't make it here in time. And if he does make it while complying to my fathers demands….I'm sad to say that you will be worth nothing. Absolutely nothing at all little cute bird."

"So….does that mean you'll let me go?"

She stood quiet, shaking her head from side to side slowly as this strange feeling in my gut tells me that I don't want to know what she means by her words. A brief moment later that weirdo came into the picture. The count stood in front of me as he placed a gun to my head.

"Well kiddo, let's just say that I'll be taking really good care of you if things go according to plan. We'll have so much fun together."

He pulls the gun away from my head and walks away laughing as I feel my head drop from the great disappointment that now haunts my mind. Wow…these guys are really bad. They are professionals, the kind of scum that would make any criminal look like nothing. Maybe Batman was right….I'm just not ready for this kind of stuff. I don't think I was ever ready……I'm a complete and utter failure as a boy….just as I was as a son. Just print loser on my forehead already. 

-200 miles from the lair of the beast-

"Alright Deadshot, we have this camp site under our control. What will you have us do now?"

"Patience Captain underpants, we are almost ready to move on."

A woman steps in front of Deadshot and pokes him hard in the chest with her finger.

"Damn it shot, hurry the hell up. We only have a few more hours until these collars blow our heads off to kingdom come!"

"What the hells your problem doll? And what do you mean a time limit? I wasn't told that we had to complete this mission in a certain number of hours."

A man in a black jacket and long black greasy hair running down his back stepped out of the darkness.

"Pft of course you don't know. Those lolly gaggers never tell the leader the real story behind these missions, nor who he's leading. Unlike you, peep squeak, we all have collars with detonations that will make certain that we never see the day of light ever again."

"And just who the hell are you guys anyway? I've never seen any of you pricks before in my life." 

The man in black stepped up first and placed his arms out, creating a macho pose.

"Me, you can just call me Lobo, and for you toots, you can call me the "main man"."

The woman stepped back and rubbed her face as she nodded.

"Don't even bother with me you imbecile."

Deadshot stepped up and wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Then that means you'll be bunking with me then right doll? Or would you rather say your name be our pals for the next couple of hours."

She elbowed deadshot in the sternum and brushed her hair to the side with her palm.

"Fine, I suppose there's no harm in telling you my name……I am called Command or R for short."

"And what does that stand for doll?"

"Oh you'll have to work harder for that fool."

Lobo stepped to the side of Deadshot and pressed his elbow on Deadshot's shoulder.

"She's one classy gal. Can't wait to see what she can do in the battle field. So far only you and that captain guy have showed your worth."

"That reminds me…..what the hell is a low class Flash villain doing working for the government aye Captain Boomerang?"

Boomerang directed his attention at Deadshot as he pulled out a boomerang. He smirked and slouched down slightly.

"I don't see where that's any of your business "leader" Don't we have a job to do anyway? Lets just get this all over with and then we can be social with one another."

Command stepped up and clenched her fists that were at both her sides.

"The Captain is right. Let's start moving before more of these men appear."

Just then a shurikan flew at Lobo, with a barrage of Kunai following it. Deadshot quickly moved and shot down the shurikan aimed at Lobo as Command leaped toward Lobo, pushing him out of the way.

"Hot damn, you really know how to jinx a mission don't you doll. Team! Fall out and take out all witnesses. 

Lobo sat up and looked at Command who was already up and ready to fight with a battle rifle in her arms. Deadshot and Boomerang shot down kunai after kunai as they ducked behind a low trench in the ground.

"Alright people follow as planned, you hear me!."

Lobo laughed as he took a mini launcher out from his back.

"Planned!"

Deadshot smirked at Boomerang and the two lifted their arms up, shooting away like madman at the ninja. 

"Yup planned."

Command nodded her head as she shot at the fiends with almost perfect precision.

"Alright….as you wish fool."

-Sahara Desert Market Square:300 miles away.-

"Don't you dare be late this time. This case of mines is very important and I can't have any miscalculations like what happened last time. You got that?"

Batman stood in front a man that was covered in darkness from the alley that the two were speaking in.

"Yeah, yeah. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Things don't always work out the way you want bats. But before we tea up and all that other crap, I want to know who it is we are saving this time."

"That's confidential. You will not need any info on the hostage. After all, your plan B. You got that?"

"Yeah, fine. I get it bats….but just promise me that after this is over."

A brief pause enters their conversation as the man stepped into the light, revealing a green suit along with a pack of arrows on his back.

"Just say that we can be close like we use to be….before Canary died."

Batman's eyes widened as he closed his eyes soon after and turned his back at him.

"I'm sorry Arrow, but I don't think we'll ever be anything more than acquaintances."

Green Arrow sighed as his head lowered, with a single tear running down his face slowly.

"Sniff…..I see. I'm sorry for ever asking you that Bruce."

"You don't call me that anymore Arrow, the names Batman. Nothing more or less."

Authors Note

I know, it's quite soon that I posted this chapter, but I had two days of traveling and I had nothing better to do with my time. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, because I know I'm enjoying writing it every day...or every few days that is. Any whom, I'm writing this brief note to let you all know that the next chapter will be out soon, and man is it going to be great! 


	12. Chapter 12

Dick Grayson Chapter 12 Too

Dick Grayson  
Chapter 12  
Wasting Time (Part 3 of 5)

An island in the sun. I wish I can be there right now. I use to play and have fun with my parents in that happy-go-lucky landmass. A place where the waves were always golden, sparkling from the isolation of love that the Island produced to its visitors. I bet even the worst of the worst people could relax and change for the better if they stayed a day there. Maybe Bruce can…..never mind, I'm already dead. There's no strategy, no luck to produce and last but not least, there's no one to save me. I suppose the only island I'll ever see again will be in that never ending dream I will soon have.  
Flashback: Batcave  
Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo in training. Staff on staff session. So far Batman is winning, but is that much of a surprise?  
"Never give up Dick! don't be a quitter like your father!"  
"What! He wasn't a quitter!. You liar!"  
Dick swings the staff down at Batman, as Batman blocks the swing with his own staff.  
"That's it Dick, allow rage to give you strength. But then again don't grant it full access."  
Batman smirks and leg sweeps Dick, making him land on his butt.  
"Oww, that's not even fair! You haven't even taught me how to fight with fists yet. Its been nothing but throwing and staff confrontation. And one more thing, quit making lies about my father!"  
"Listen Dick, if you want to be a great fighter like me, you'll have to take a few blows. Sometimes being beaten will help you become stronger. You learn much more this way. Besides your not strong enough for fist on fist sessions with me just yet. And lastly, I'm not lying. Your father was weak. Otherwise he would still be alive wouldn't he?"  
Dick grew furious and quickly grasped his staff on the ground, swinging it with such speed and strength that Batman could not act. Batman fell flat on his back as Dick jumped on top of him, swinging punch after punch at Batman's face. The first to blows impacted on Batmans face. On the third strike Batman caught Dicks right fist and pulled his it beyond his shoulder as he grinned his teeth. With a bit of anger, batman forces a punch at Dick. The attack pushed Dick off of Batman, pounding him on a table nearby.  
"Sorry Dick, but I had to do that. You were out of control and unstable. Remember this Dick, winning isn't everything. It's the ability to leave combat alive that matters, even if someone close to you is dragged into a conversation. You cannot allow your feelings of doubt and guilt cloud your mind. Never ever in any circumstances give in. After all only villains give in, and you Dick are not evil."  
Batman places his hand out at Dick while tears swelled up in his eyes. Dick grasps onto Batman's hand. Dick then hugged Batmans waist and cried.  
"I just miss them."  
"I know Dick…..I know."  
Without knowing what to do in the situation at hand, he just patted Dicks back softly.

-Now- The Demons Nest-  
"Master. We have news that the Bat is in headed this way in a flying machine."  
"Yes. I suppose the Detective has finally decided. A bit early for my tastes, but very well. So be it. Prepare my blades and gather the men. I want to make sure that I'm making a wise choice on my part."  
"And what of the child Master? Do we kill him already."  
"No, not yet. Awaken him and take him to the trading post. Make certain that my daughter is alerted to be there as well. I do not want my plans to be foiled again like all the other countless times. And remember, if you fail, you die Captain."  
"Yes, my lord. I shall take my own life if I do."  
"Good, now leave before I have you beheaded at this moment."  
"So then, my lord. What will you have me do about the other that has came to the land of the desert?"  
"What other are you speaking of Vertigo?"  
"You do not believe the Batman would come alone do you? I'm almost certain he brought along help. Especially if he is already starting to make his way here."  
"Yes, it is a sad thing to ponder, but you are correct in that matter. In that case, I shall have you investigate and track down any new faces in the surrounding cities, as well as the grounds around this Sanctuary."  
"Yes my lord, I will carry out this duty till the very end. You can count on my word."  
"Oh wait, I almost forgot something Vertigo."  
Just then as Vertigo turned his attention back to Ra's Al Ghoul. Ra's quickly sent a blade through his shoulder, pulling it out as quickly as he pierced him.  
"Ack!…my lord, what wrong have I done?"  
"You intruded earlier and disrespected the boy. Must I remind you that he is to become my Grandchild if the Detective does not meet my demands. Not to mention, I received word that you have made several attacks on the boy before his restraining here. I will tell you this one last time Vertigo…..if you ever lay a hand on that boy again before the exchange…..you will die by my hands. A slow and painful death. Now go, remove your presence from my sight before I do something else that is rash."  
"Y-Yes my lord."

Vertigo rushed away like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
"Now then….."  
Ra's Al Ghoul wiped the blade and walked away into a dark hallway, which lead to the armory.

-Prison/Guest room-

I lay and wait, sleeping in the house of the enemy. I am not sure what will happen now. I've received word that Bruce was on his way...but I barely know the guy, so why would he want to save me? after all, the only thing he has to do is sleep with that very, and I mean very beautiful lady out there. I suppose I wouldn't blame him. I'm sure I would go for the girl instead of saving the kid who's a nobody. I am but a mere...before I could speak another thought, I hear an unfamiliar voice originating from the barred window near the bed.

"Hey lad, psst, kid! are you dead or live still?"

"Yes...I'm still alive. What do you want?"

"Well kiddo, todays your lucky day! for the cavalry has arrived."

I gather up my hopes as I rushed to the window and placed my hands on the bars, to view all the people outside who were here to save me.

"Shh, quiet down kiddo, you don't want to alert anyone."

"B-But, where is everyone?"

"Huh?...I am everyone kiddo. This is a one man mission for the time being. So step back and prepare to be in total Aw."

I step back as the stranger behind the bars placed some strange device on the window.

"Oh yeah, and cover your ears kiddo, this might hurt."

Suddenly I hear a ticking noise and I quickly leap behind the bed and cover my ears as a loud explosion rang in my ears still. While I was laying on the ground, the stranger swooped in like a hero in a comic book as he grabbed me and rushed out of the hole he created. Just as we were escaping from the tower of my imprisonment, a loud throbbing alarm echoed down the hidden city. I could see Ninja's rushing down from hall to hall, shadow to shadow, and roof to roof. Seeing all the commotion, I covered my eyes and began counting as I wished that this was only a bad dream.

"Hey Kiddo, your not chickening out now are you? your supposed to be the one and only new sidekick of the bat right?"

I nodded as I kept quiet. Finally we neared some bit of light and the man gently leaned my back against a wall as I could at last see who the man was. For the time being, he was wearing a long set of black robes, a disguise worthy of only a ninja, while he had an object sticking out of his back. It was something long, yet light from the looks of it. He then removed the Ninja head piece as he revealed a dark glowing green mask with a blond and somewhat long shrub of hair around his mouth. I've seen this man's face in the papers that Bruce reads everyday, but I couldn't attach a name to it.

"Uhm...since were on the same side and all. I have one question to ask you."

"Go on ahead kiddo, ask away, just as long as it's not a dumb question."

"Oh...alright, I just wanted to know who you are?"

"Me? aye...I thought you would never ask. I am the surge of the wealthy underworld, the cream of the crop, the trickster of lines and sticks...I am the all fascinating Green Arrow of Star City."

"Uhm...I've never heard of you before. Are you new to the business or something?"

"Hush, hush kiddo, you asked for one answer of me, not two. Now prepare yourself kiddo, were going to have run like theres a pack of bulldogs chasing us...ready.Set. Go!"

Green Arrow rushed off, as I shook my head and followed his lead, not knowing where it was that he was taking me. I just only hope it's a safe haven, like that of a circus perhaps?...yeah, only in my dreams am I right?

Sahara Desert- 100 Miles Away

"Well, are you going to quit dreaming or are you going to splatter the words we want to hear little man?"

Comand'r was holding a ninja by the neck as she gave the impression that she was about to snap the mans neck off.

"Hang on there bunny doll. Lets not kill the dumb ass yet."

Deadshot walked up to the two as he placed his gun to the Ninja's head.

"Now heres how it works mister unlucky. Your going to tell us which way it is you came from, and your going to speak the direction loud. If not, then I will simply pull this nifty trigger in my hands and end your crappy little life. How does that sound?"

The Ninja stood quiet as Lobo was throwing men around like dolls in the background. The scenery began to make the Ninja sweet as he thought for a few minutes.

"Alright, you made up your mind."

As the Ninja was about to say something, Deadshot pulled the trigger, blasting a puddle of blood all over Comand'r's face.

"Ack! why did you do that?"

"Oh no reason, I just figured out the way we need to go is all. So there was no need to keep him around any longer."

"I don't care about that Deadshot, I mean why did you splatter his brains all over me?"

"Oh that...I think it has something to do with watching you clean yourself later on."

Deadshot shrugged as he gave a smile under his mask while Comand'r threw the lifeless body at Lobo.

"Just wait until we return back to head quarters. I'll make sure you watch every moment of your own death little man. And what is with this new name you are calling me by?"

"Oh bunny? hm, I suppose it has something to do with that bunny loop hairstyle of yours, but then again it could have been a random thought of a random magazine I read."

"You men sicken me with your disgusting little minds."

Lobo walked up to the two as he wiped his hands together and gave his attention to them.

"So, which way are we headed then?"

"Hah, I thought you would never ask "The Main Man". I say we head east, for that is the way a certain jet is going."

"Yeah? and how can we trust that plane is headed to our destination?"

"Oh trust me...that particular jet is going our way. After all, not all normal jets carry wings shapped like a bat."

Deadshot smirked as he began to walk down the deserts hot and rigorous sands, with a harsh hot air blowing on his suit while the others followed closely behind him.

"It's just another day and another waste of time."


	13. Chapter 13

Dick Grayson 13

Authors Note: Without Further ado, here is Dick Grayson chapter 13, and oh yes...I'm sorry for taking a while to write this one. I had a lot of other projects to attend to. I do thank you all for reading my stories so far though :D

**Dick Grayson**

Chapter 13

Decoy Anyone?(Part 4 of 5)

-Platform 9:The nest of the Devil-

A large jet black plane landed as rush of wind pressed down onto the ground while the origin of the exerting force began to shut down slowly. With the cooling down of the engine being used to create such a pressure, a man in a green cloak with a bare chest stood just to the side of the machine. Once the plane had landed, the top of the jet opened and a dark shadowed figure flew out of the cockpit.

"Ah, detective. I see you still take my words too seriously, even in the world we live in today where your kind are no longer needed."

The figure stepped into the light, revealing that in fact it was the "detective" or in his street name. Batman.

"You should know by now that my kind will always be needed."

"Hah, and why would that be if you have all mighty beings like Superman running a mock."

"Thats easy. He's just the muscle for my kind to control. Now lets quit the chit chat and get down to business Ra's Al Ghoul."

Ra's offered his hand to Batman, but the bat refused to play nice with the devil. With that sense of insecurity, Ra's took a step back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm taking it that you have agreed to my terms?"

"It seems that I don't have a choice in this matter now do I?"

"Oh you have a choice...just a very limited number of options is all. You know you could just leave the child with me for all eternity. After all you did enjoy my company in the past, did you not?"

Batman shook his head as he turned his back to Ra's.

"I have to say that I did learn a lot from you, but the reality of it all is that your a real devil in disguise. Theres no way in hell I'll ever allow any child to serve under your liege for any period of time. Especially for this so called "eternity"."

"Hah, why must you question my words so much Detective?...to think of it, I believe thats one of the reasons to why I always liked you."

Ra's turned away as he began to lead Batman out of the platform and into the palace ahead.

"I don't question your words, I just find that how you live...to be immoral."

"Now theres a first. And why might you say this? is it because you still do not believe in Magic, detective?"

"...I believe in a lot of things, but the tools you use at your disposal destroy everything you speak of. All you are, is a walking, talking hypocrite."

Ra's swirled around, pulling a blade out and directing the tip of the sword at Batmans neck while the bat stood with no sign of fear on his face, or any emotion for that matter.

"You just proved my point."

"...What makes you think your so smart Detective?"

"I don't think. I know."

Ra's gave a smirk as he pulled the blade away. Soon after they began to proceed to the throne room of the fortress in the sands.

"You do realize a man without fear is no man at all."

"Yes. I do know that, but I'm not a man now am I?"

"Hah! is that suppose to frighten me? or perhaps provoke me to waste more time while that arrow man of yours escapes with the boy?"

Batman jerked his head back while his eyes widened with surprise.

"Whats the matter detective? have you forgotten how brilliant I am as well?"

"No...I just realized something."

"Really now. And what might that something be?"

Batman stopped dead in his tracks as Ra's raised an eye at this scene.

"Nothing much...I just wouldn't stand there if I were you."

Ra's pulled his blade out again as one of his guard came crashing down from the ceiling and landed on top of him.

"See. I told you to move."

Batman gazed at the ceiling as he saw a long brown coat rush above the hole in the ceiling.

"Hm..."

As Batman thought to himself, an explosion was heard as the sounds of shurikans clashing on a wall were heard. Soon following was the sound of a screaming child and a man.

East Corridor of the Palace:Robin and Green Arrow

"JESUS CHRIST! where the hell are you Bats!"

"Why did you do that!! I thought you were a professional like Batman."

"Hey, I never said that kiddo. You just assumed that since I'm wearing a mask that I'm a pro at all this hero shit."

"...wow, you really have a potty mouth don't you?"

"...Let's just say I had a horrible child hood with my father."

"Ah...I guess that makes some sense...I think."

Green Arrow suddenly halted as a line of Ninjas stood in front of them.  
"Damn it! I thought I killed a hundred of them back there. Where in the world does this Ra's guy find all these creeps?"

"Not sure. Maybe their zombies. That could explain a few things right?"

"Wow, theres a thought that never came to mind. The bats right about you kiddo. You really are something else."

"Yeah...but anyway. What do we do now?"

"Heh...we sure as hell are not going to give up. We worked too hard to allow them to take us in now. So tell me kiddo. Are you as much of a fighter as you are a talker?"

"Hah. Have you forgotten who my sensei is?"

"Thats a great change in attitude for the both of us. So with that said kiddo... Let's kick some ninja ass." Arrow held his head up high as he stared coldly, but with a hint of pride at the Ninjas set before them.

"You mean booty right?"

"...Yeah that too, if your going to be such a goody too shoes about it."

Both the man and the child laughed as Dick leaped off of Arrow to ready himself for the fight of his child life.

"So how does this go again? you take the ones in front and I take the two in the back right?"

"Yeah...wait a dang minute there. Why do I-"

Just then I rush ahead of this so called "hero" and wave to him with a smile...a smile for what exactly? I might ask myself. Perhaps to be free for a moment or maybe, just maybe I really believe I can do it. I can actually defeat an army of blood thirsty Ninjas with this small time hero. Well whatever it may be, all I know is that if I wake up tomorrow...I'm going to have a heck of a lot of bruises to make up for todays exciting encounter.

"You got spunk kiddo. I say let's use that for now and survive like a dog facing a catcher."

I leaped into the air, swinging my leg at one of the Ninjas and to my surprise I hear a crack. I do hope that was a jaw and not my foot, because right now...my leg hurts like heck. With pain itching up my leg, I land on the ground and perform a leg sweep as the Arrow uses me as a decoy to shoot real live arrows through those Ninjas spleens I hope. small sprinkles of blood began to fall on my face as arrows fly everywhere, some hitting the bodies, while others brushed against a brick wall. Either this guy is joking or he really needs some practice. I bet even I can shoot better than this guy, and I'm just a kid with a hunger for bats and balls...I think..okay even I'll say it. That really wasn't necessary to think of, especially for someone in my current state. But hey, I'm fighting Ninjas so WHO cares, right? I'm sure I'll work this out later anyway. I am the sidekick to the world famous Batman! after all.

Meanwhile back to Batman

Batman raced down the halls, kicking and punching any Ninja that came his way. Its not until he reached the west corridors of the palace did he stop to take a moments breath.

"Ah, my love. There you are. I figured that was you who was making such a mess of things in my fathers estate."

Talia stepped out, wearing a revealing nightgown from a door that was hidden just behind Batman. She gave a smirk as she wrapped a hand under Batmans chin while she brushed her chest against his back. Batmans face twitched as a small smile appeared on his face.  
"I-I...No, stop this Talia. We both know that I wont do such a thing with you. Were both enemies, as long as you continue to follow that domestic father of yours."

"I know this my love, but I can't live without having you penetrate me...and leaving me with a child to bare with...or without you."

"So? learn to deal with it Talia. Just find someone else already."

" But you my love, are the only one that my father will allow to touch me. Can't you see that if it is not you...then he will eventually impregnate me himself."

Talia pulled her hand away as she tilt her head down and shed a tear while Batman kept his back to her, with no sense of remorse.

"Sorry Talia, but I'll have to walk away now. I can't let the kid down."

Talia gave an angry expression on her face as she quickly stuck a needle in the back of Batman's neck.

"YOU WILL!! you will satisfy me, conscience or not my love!...if only you could have been a good player in this game...things could have been much easier, but no. You just had to bring your little friend and ruin everything. At least now...this way I'll get what I want from you either way, just as planned."

Talia snapper her fingers as two Ninjas appeared from out of nowhere and began to drag Batman behind Talia.

"You two. Quit staring at my bottom. Just do what I tell you and I will allow you to live after staring at me in such ways as you have been."

The Ninjas shook their heads as they looked away, continuing to drag Batman to wherever Talia wanted them to take him.

"Good boys...it's about time the real mastermind behind this plot came into the picture. Oh and when we are done here. Make certain to alert the Count about our other unexpected visitors and also...someone WAKE my father up already! but lock him in a cell for a while. I wish that he pay for trying to kill my love."

A few Ninjas that were hiding behind Talia stepped into the light as they rushed toward the count and to Ra's Al Ghoul's current sleeping quarters.

"...Or do that now. I must say that I will never get use to how my father trained the lot of you miserable Ninjas."

Talia laughed as she placed her hands to her back, grasping each hand in hand while she continued to walk with a breeze brushing against her skin with each step that she took, toward a location that is unknown for the time being.

Just above Talia and the Ninjas a team of three were standing and watching the scene commence.

"Wow, did you check the hooters on that chick Lobo? I mean wow...Bats is a dumb as to turn a woman as fine as her down."

"Hell yeah I did. Who couldn't see them."

"Bah! you two are hopeless! cant you place your idiotic thoughts elsewhere. We still have a mission to complete here."

"Oh alright bunny doll. Lets go kill some more pricks and assassinate our target already."

The three nodded their heads as they turned away and began to walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

Grayson 14

Dick Grayson

Chapter 14

Dragons Finale(5 of 5)

-Dungeon of Death: Three Hours Later-

The air is tense and the sound of vicious beasts rang within the drums of my ears. Suddenly I awaken in a pit of sweat with a figure sitting to the side of my own conscious being. The man to the side of me snores, with a material that was wrapped around his face making the sound of each inhale and exhale amplify his monstrous creation of noise. While the howling of this mysterious man echoed down the slimy walls surrounding he and I, the sound of chains being dragged on the ground could be heard, even though the distance before us was in view and no man nor woman was in the line of sights in front. As the sounds collided with one another, I mixed my sound of pain along with the calamity.

"Ack...what...where am I?"

I pull on my leg and blood gushed out from a wound which i didn't even recall having before I blacked out.

"Owwwwww...what the heck happened, and why is it so dang loud!"

"Shh, you must stay quiet or the beast will hear you."

I looked back at the man to the side of me and wince in pain.

"Beast? what do you mean by that? is there some kind of dog or camel in this gutter of a place?"

"No. It is a monster far greater than that of any animal or being. They say that it is from hell itself and it only lives to feed off of the flesh of mortal beings in order to increase it's strength ten folds...they also say that no man has ever escaped this labyrinth."

I laugh as I hear this unbelievable story, but as I did so, the man just stared coldly into my eyes. His gaze was just impossible to avoid, but at the same time it was also the only other face I could reach out to for any means of escaping this creepy place. So I pulled on my leg and stood up with the chains rattling on the wall as I did so.

"Alright, lets say I do believe you. Would you happen to know any way out of this apparent maze?"

"I do, but its far too treacherous and risky. It's best that we stay here and eat what ever slob is tossed down to us."

"No way, theres no way in heck I'm sitting down here for another second. I have people outside of this place that can help us once we reach the exit. So quit being a coward and take a stand with me."

"But-but you are just a child. I can't assure my safety by joining forces with the likes of a young boy."

"Yes you can and you will. I maybe small and weak at the moment, but my willpower to live is stronger than ever at the moment. So get up and face the music at hand mister. You cant cower and..."

Just then as I spoke, a memory of the times that I had given up hope and cowered through the slum of the world began to rush through my head like a cold cold brain freeze after drinking a large container of an ice substance. A shake from side to side with my head cured this unending brush of thoughts as I looked back to the man in front of me and took out a small pin.

"Just take a stand. Thats all I ask. If you don't wish to go, I'll still be going off sir."

I quickly picked the lock on the chains and dropped them to my feet as I turned away and began to walk away from the coward of a so called "man."

"Wait! take me with you. I'm tired of living in this place. Please allow me to lead us out of here or at least die trying."

I smirk and turn around to unlock his shackles.

"Great choice sir. I'm glad that my words finally raised you to be something better...much better."

"You'll make a fine leader someday boy. I've faced grave situations in my past, and so far your words have made me see the errors of my ways."

"Gee thanks mister. I am learning from the best at the moment."

A cling and a clank is heard as I help the man to his feet and he tugs on his hood as if he were about to make some large revealing to me. And to my surprise, he does. The man dropped his hood and coat and a single symbol grasped my attention. He bore the sign of an old world war I outfit and from there, things began to shuffle in my brain.

"How is that possible? did they make you where that?"

"No my dear boy, I am from where you think I am. I have lived down here for so many decades, waiting for someone like you to release me from my imprisonment."

"Yeah? well thats pretty awesome. So what can I call you besides mister then?"

The man looks down at me as if he were surprised himself to see that I was coping with his age like nothing.

"Well my name...my name is Vandal Savage boy and don't forget it."

I smile at Vandal and offer my hand as he gracefully accepted my trade of hands, shaking mine ever so tightly.

"Youch. I'm glad to make your acquaintance mister Savage. You can call me Robin or at least thats what my mentor has given me the name to live by.oops..."

Just then I realized that I wasn't wearing a mask and I shook my head, hoping that this guy really was from the past.

"Thats an odd name to give a child, but I suppose the times have changed greatly since I last saw the sun rise. So shall we go then Robin?"

"Yeah, lets get out of this dump before that beastie comes out and devours us as you said."

"Come this way, I believe this is the way those fools dragged you through earlier."

-Just Above the Labyrinth:Green Arrow-

"Jesus! where the hell are you bats...and where the hell did you morons take the kid?"

Green Arrow yelled this as a group of ninja's dragged him away slowly.

"Dammit! and did you have to smash my legs? huh did you! I don't really see what kind of harm I can do without my bow and arrows, you bunch of panzies."

Just then Count Vertigo made his appearance.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Green Arrow. Not so powerful now aye? especially without legs of weapon to help aid you in your pointless scheme in saving the world. Tell me, how does it feel to be so helpless?"

"First, why don't you tell me how it felt to get your ass handed to you by a child."

Green Arrow laughed as the Count stepped up to Arrow and punched him square in the face. Arrow spit a tooth out and glared at the count with such anger marked on his face.

"Hah, not so funny anymore, now is it?"

"Not as funny as you'll be when I bash your face in."

"Hah, theres no way I'll even allow you to get free, so what makes you think you'll be able to touch my face let alone any part of my clothing."

"So, your just going to go with the whole coward routine then aye? I thought you Ninja types love all that pride shit."

"Oh they do, but you see I am only a hired assassin, not a Ninja at all mister Arrow. So no, you will not hurt me mentally in any way. My brain is far too Superior of that, compared to yours, which only works when needing to decide if whether or not one should fill a tank with premium or diesel."

"You son of a bitch! I am not a dumbass! Just wait until I get my hands on you. Oh just wait."

The count struck Arrow in the face again, only this time rendering the archer unconscious. He then waved his hand and the group of Ninjas began to drag Arrow away.

"Hmph, that should show him who's in charge here. Speaking of which, since I'm the highest ranking person thats still calling shots at the moment...I'm actually in charge of the League. Finally, I am the LEADER!"

Just then a red dot appeared on the counts head and a single shot raced through his skull, taking him down instantly.

"Targets down. Lets bag em and ship em boys and girls. The Wall wanted the leader and thats what they'll get."

Deadshot raced across the room and grabbed Count Vertigo. He then threw him to Lobo and took out a smoke gun.

"Alright Wall, we are ready for extraction. I'll be sending the flare to where we need a lift and escort."

Kzzzt Roger that bullseye one. The bird is already in the air. Wall out. kzzt

Deadshot aimed the gun in the air and shot out a barrel that was filled with green smoke.

"Alright. Lets make it to the roof and get out stripper money."

Deadshot pulled a grapple gun out and fired a line to the ceiling. Meanwhile Lobo and Comand shot their lines of hooks in the same direction. Within seconds they flew to the top and shattered the glass window that was once beautifying the roof of the throne room. Ninjas leaped from place to place as Deadshot covered the incoming helicopter by shooting down any Ninja's carrying a device of any sort.

"Cover that chopper, were almost out of this pickle fellas."

The chopper flew to them and hoovered to the side of the complex as the three soldiers quickly jumped inside of the carrier and took off in a frenzy.

"Hot damn, mission Dragon is a success Waller, so when do we get paid?"

-Talia's Bedroom: Batman-

Talia was laying on the bed, bleeding and unclothed as Batman was in the same condition as she was in.

"What did you do to me Talia? tell me now before I really get angry."

"Oh hush hush my love...you didn't even give me the chance to seduce you. And here I thought it was going to be simple."

Talia wiped her face that had cuts as Batman was on top of her, with a shattered handle from a glass pot still gripped in one hand and Talia's free arm in the other.

"I know you never liked me that far, but was it necessary to bash me in the head with that my love?"

"Protecting myself comes first. You know that Talia. Now tell me where Dick is and I wont have to hurt you any more than I already have."

"Wait, don't you want to at least have a little fun while were both in this position my love?"

"No, I don't even want to look at you, let alone go through anything else."

"Thats not what your lower half is saying. It speaks the truth. Just feeling it tap my skin rushes a sensation to me heart my love."

Talia wrapped her loose arm around the back of Batmans neck and pulled him closer to her, allowing his bare chest to feel the warmth and softness of her own well rounded chest.

Batman couldn't help but stay in that position for a few seconds but soon after he pulled back and dropped the broken pot beside Talia's head.

"I can't do it. Theres no way I'll allow you and your father to have things go your way. I came here and I defeated your father, the deal is now broken. So tell me what I want to know and I promise not to bring you in."

Talia sighed as Batman began to dress himself in his uniform.

"Fine, since you put it that way I suppose. The child is downstairs in the labyrinth and that other man you brought with you should be headed down there as we speak. Are you certain you want to leave so early? I have protection you could use."

"I said NO. Now quit playing around and get out of here while you still can. I'm making sure that this place is taken down for good this time."

Batman placed his mask over his head and opened the door. Without looking back he sighed and slammed the door shut on his way out. As he stepped out he turned on his communicator and spoke.

Batman to plane activate sequence now.

Kzzt action verified. Launch sequence initiated.Kzzt

"Oh my love...what will I do with you when the time is right."

Talia took out a brief case and placed a tub inside, she then placed a coat over her bare body and left the room in a rush. An alarm for a bombing attack began to ring loudly in throughout the complex as people began to rush out of the palace as fast as they possibly could.

Twenty minutes later, a single missile ripped through the palace and blew the construction to kingdom come while Batman Green Arrow, Robin, and the mysterious Vandal Savage were standing far away enough to watch the place light up like the forth of July.

"So Batman...want to hear about how we ended up rescuing Arrow, huh, do ya, do ya? its an awesome story that I've been wanting to spill!"

"Not now. We have to get back to America and face other issues. Arrow, see to it that mister Savage makes it to the city. I need to take the kid back to the states and settle a few things."

"Sure thing Bats, but before you leave I just wanted to say...thanks for letting me accompany you and kiddo. Good work. I owe you big time for helping me out of that pickle a few minutes back."

-END-

**Authors Note: Theres no need to fear, Underwriter is HERE! heh, don't worry, this is not the end of the series. I'll have the next story up as soon as I finish a few other projects of mine. But as a heads up, heres the tittle to the next story line.**

**The Jokes on you: a 10 part issue that will rattle your noggins to figure out the many mysteries that I've came up with so far, so just to ask you now...do you know who the REAL mastermind is behind this plot? if so send me a message and I'll let you in on a little secret.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: All characters belong to DC. Nuff Said. Any who, I do hope you enjoy my next story line for Dick Grayson. I believe this one will be one roller coaster. After all, the hard part is over, and now the easier times are here! so without further ado, I present the next set up. Also I thank those of you out there who have been reading and reviewing each chapter along the way. I know my work my not be the same as others out there, but if you hadn't noticed by now, I DO try my best. So thanks to all you fans out there.**

Dick Grayson

Chapter 15

The Jokes On You(Part 1 of 10)

-Gotham City: 11:23 A.M.-

In a closed down toy shop, in the outskirts of Gotham City , a single man was dancing and playing as the snow filled it's city with such joy and great pain. The sound of cars honking from miles and miles were heard while the traffic was just a dreadful sight indeed. Even as the noise became louder and the cold became colder, the man who stood alone, stayed in his place. For nothing could be more gruesome than what he had faced before this day. This man of a jester, continued to play and he stopped in his tracks when a certain shade of gray stood in his way.

A bat was flashing on and off as the snow clouded the skies above. During this daily occurrence, the man stared through the window and grinned while he glared. He then clapped his hands and the lights flickered on. The man looked in a mirror and a wide smile began to replace his scowl. The man had white skin, red lips and the blackest set of eyes that any being could ever have. He stared and glared until he chuckled once and finally spoke, to he and he alone in the comforts of himself.

"Oh yes, I'm back and ready to kill some bats! and most of all, every set of hooters that I can find, until I grasp the one who destroyed my aching face...For the Joker will return! and send a message that he is still playing a full deck of cards that I call Gotham City!"

The Joker laughed and smashed the mirror before him with a grunt of a strength as the scene now withered and blackened until nothing was left to be seen.

-Gotham Police Department: 11:43 A.M.-

A black cape swooped through the scene as a certain Bat fell from the sky and appeared behind a man from the law enforcement. This particular man went by the name of Commissioner Gordan or from before, Jim Gordan. The father of Barbara Gordon.

"Jim. Whats the issue this time?"

"Gah! where in the heck did you come from?"

"Nowhere as always Jim. Now what did you call me about this time? I hope it's not ano-"

"Batman. Sorry to intrude on your voice, but I have one question before we get to business."

"Alright. You have one chance to ask me something."

"Is it true that you've taken in a side kick? A young boy to be exact."

Batman jerked his head back and nodded his head from side to side slowly.

"Sorry Jim, but I don't believe I catch where this is going."

"This is going strait to the child affairs type of chat. You do realize it's illegal to be parading around with a kid. That is if the rumors I've heard are true."

"You shouldn't believe what you hear out there on the street Gordon."

The Commissioner shook his head as he closed his eyes and pulled out a file from his long overcoat.

"Alright, I just had to ask. Any who, we have some reports that one of your types are in town and their causing a lot of trouble. Right under our very noses even. Actually right above us."

Batman looked up at the snow falling down on them and he turned his attention back to the Commissioner soon after.

"Freeze? You believe that he's behind the sudden change in weather?"

"Huh? Believe. Where in the world have you been? We know that he's behind this. We've been waiting with the signal, up and running for about a week now. Just where were you? Crime went up by thirty percent since you vanished."

"Sorry Gordon, but I had to take a leave of absence. It involved a few loose ties from my past. But don't worry, I wont let my City cry again."

"Great. I'm glad your back, because in that file there, you'll find a ransom note that you'll find quite interesting from big blue himself."

"What do you mean himself?"

"I mean that all hell broke loose in this City while you were out. And that new guy you shoved our way is in a large pickle."

"Alright, I'll deal with it. Tell your men to prepare for the worst. Things might get a little dangerous. After all, snow like this can only mean one thing."

"Yeah? and what is that?"

"Hell freezing over of course."

Batman smirked and turned around as he pulled a grapple gun out, from inside his belt. Just as Gordon was about to add something, Batman had already fired the hook from the gun and quickly flew away with the line.

"I wonder if I should have told him about the second issue. Oh well, it's his problem to deal with now."

Gordon shrugged and turned the bat signal off as the sky above returned to it's dark and gloomy state.

Batman swung through the skies as a second line shot out beside him. A boy in tights appeared to the side of Batman as he shook his head in dissatisfaction.

"What did I tell you about sneaking out of the Batmobile. Did I not tell you time and time again to stay in there Robin?"

"Uhm...no, all you said was don't touch anything. And I swear, I didn't touch a thing."

"So your telling me that the hood just magically opened itself?"

"Hm, that depends."

"Depends on what exactly?"

"It depends on if you would believe me if I said that it did do such a thing."

Batman grunted as we neared a corner and landed on a nearby skyscraper.

"Anyway, why didn't you at least stay by the car? You know that we can't be seen together. Especially with a certain someone questioning my ways."

"Hm? who's been questioning the almighty Batman? actually who would even dare to think such a thing, aye Bruce?"

"Robin. What did I say about calling me by my true name? Any who the person that I'm referring to is the Commissioner."

Batman pulls out a pair of binoculars as I sit on the edge of the scraper, kicking my feet in the air, in a playful manner.

"Good old miser Gordon. You can't blame the guy you know. He is trying his absolute best to run a corrupted city as well as keeping track on his allies who aren't really you know..."

"You know what?"

"Oh you know, trustworthy. Your not much of a social person after all."

"I am too. I just don't like talking to people unless there is a reason."

I quietly whisper something to myself as Batman stared elsewhere

"Anti--"Social"

Batman turned his head to the side slightly and shook his head.

"If I weren't nice I would seriously slap you across the face. But your lucky that I'm only going to warn you this time Robin."

"Yeah yeah, we both know that your too much of a goodie two shoes at heart to do such a thing to your number one fan. Anyway, what are we doing up here?"

"Were doing some investigating. After this stake out, your going home."

"What! why can't I help you with the real work?"

"Real work? this is the real stuff."

"No it's not! this is the boring part. I want to rush in and kick bad guy booty, you know. Like what you and that Arrow guy do everyday."

"Sorry Robin, but your just my assistant, nothing more. Meaning that you will abide by my set of rules or else you'll be left with Alfred for the next few years."

"Oh alright. I get your point. You didn't have to go over all that again. My brain still hurts from the first time you explained everything."

"Good. Now get up. It's time for you to head back to the mansion. Can I trust you on your own though?"

Batman gave me a questioning look as I grinned and shrugged my shoulders with a breath of air escaping my mouth.

"Yeah, I'll be a good bird and make it to the Mansion without making any pit stops along the way. But I expect to get some juicy info when you come home today."

"Sure. Just go. I have work to do."

After Batman spoke, I heard a shot being fired and then the brush of his cape flap wildly in the cold and breezy night sky. About a minute had passed since Batman had left and I took it upon myself to do what I was told and leaped off of the sky scraper, free-falling straight down to the City that was flashing with attractive lights and filled with so much snow. During my fall, I shot my own line from my grapple gun and swung as if I were back at the Circus.

Wow, this cold air and motion, takes me back a few weeks. back when my father, my mother...and my life was normal as normal could ever have been for me. I wish this feeling could always stay in my heart, instead it ceases right when touch the ground that killed my parents. It is as they say I suppose, "its not the fall that hurts, it's when you hit the ground." Theres a saying that could keep me up all night, especially after all the times that Bruce has told me. Gosh, that guy acts like I'll forget the basics every morning I wake up. Actually, I do forget things, but not everything that I was taught. Nope, not me. I am the perfect example of what an elephant would be if one would become human. That is with the exception without having the whole weight thing. Anyways, once I reach land, I do as I've been told and take a seat in the Batmobile as I see Alfred on the screen inside of the vehicle.

"Master Richard, I've been told to make certain that you come home safely, so as you return, would you like any treats? perhaps a cup of tea and biscuits? "

"Hm?...oh no, it's alright. Actually, could I have some coco and cookies?"

"Why yes sir. I shall have your plate ready for you when you return."

"Thanks Al, I'll make sure to get there as soon as possible then.

The hood closes as the wheels on the tankish vehicle start rolling onward to the mansion.

"Blah...this trip is going to be a snore though. I wish I could do more to help Batman...scum like the ones who killed my parents deserve to be taken down by people like him...and me."

Just then, a man wearing a familiar hat was seen as the bat mobile flew by.

"...Impossible. It can't be him."

I turned and turned until I could look back. To my surprise, it was that man. The man who had my parents killed, just because they stood up to people like them. What should I do? It's not like I can defy Batman again. I mean if I did...I could very well loose my spot, wherever that may be within his ranks.

"Aw man...I wish...I wish there was some way."

Like an answer from the skies, there was a loud thump and the Batmobile began to swerve and spin in circles until finally, Batmans side of the Batmobile plunged straight into a tree, not to far from the man I despise the most. In a matter of seconds, the hood was ripped right off and there stood a man wearing a fur coat and pointing a strange gun to my face.

"Get out child. And tell me where The Batman is."

"Ouch...won't you at least help me out?"

Just then the man pulled me out of the wreck and threw me on the ground.

"Gah!...whats your problem man! don't you have any remorse for children?"

There was a click and the gun was pointed between my eyes.

"Yipes...what is it that you wanted to know again, mister big scary guy with a gun?"

"Batman. Where can I find him? Speak fast and I wont have start freezing things."

"Oh...you wouldn't happen to be that big time villain named Mr. Freeze would you?"

The man leaned down and he dropped his coat, revealing a strap jacket type looking suit along with a face that was carved and almost crystal like. From where I sat, he looked like a Yetti except without all that fur and claws.

"As a matter of fact, I am that of whom you speak of little boy. Now where is Batman?"

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Dick Grayson**

Chapter 16

_Ice Age(Part 2 of 10)_

Unknown Location

Well, here I am. Sitting. Waiting and being tortured once again. Geez, don't any of Batman's villains have any manners at all? I mean first I'm beaten to a bloody pulp in the humid desert and now I'm being beaten to an icy slushie in this blistering cold. I may not be outside, in the dark and creepy woods anymore, but being in here makes me wish I was out there. I bet that wolves are more better of a host than this creepy old guy. Heck, I shouldn't even be in this predicament. I should be at home drinking tea and eating biscuits while Alfred yaps away about his good old glory days, working for "his Majesty". I think anything would be better than having to listen to mister Frosty here. All he ever talks about is revenge this and revenge that, oh and my favorite line..."where is batman!" Shesh, as many times that I've said "I had no idea" you'd think he would give up on asking. But I guess my highly attractive suit says otherwise. But there is one thing that keeps me sane int this tub of a cell and that would be that mysterious but soothing noise that keeps batting at the back of my mind. Hopefully I'm not loosing it, if I am...well actually, then I say oh well. I had a good run on sanity. After all, everyone else in this City is crazy, so why can't I join the parade, right?

"Where is Batman you ignorant little child?"

"Blah...I thought I already told you my answer."

"Yes you have, but I know it's a lie."

"Yeah, and whats making you believe that Frosty?"

"The fact that you were in the Batmobile and that you are wearing a mask just like his. Meaning that you must know him quite personally if he allows you to run around in his toys and play his games."

"And here I thought you were always having a brain freeze. Wow, was I ever so wrong."

"Err...Quit joking around!"

SLAP

I seriously have no idea how much longer I can take his freezing punches. Every smack feels like slamming face first into a deep deep and cold pool of water. I mean he hits me, but I feel nothing for about a minute and then when time passes in this freezer I'm sitting in...well you get the picture. Ice plus heat minus temperature equals a long and brutal type of pain. Especially if your a young Chickie chick like me. Anyway, if he were smart he should stop slapping me around. Eventually Batman will swoop in and save the day. Kicking his keester in the process. On a sided note...I think the longer I stay in here, the more my face and body grow numb. Meaning that my body is starting to break down. And if I'm right...that could lead to death, or at least thats what my dad told me back when we did a show in Germany. If thats not bad enough, I have this strong feeling that Mister Freeze will either get information out of me or he'll leave me to die and end up, keeping me as his little trophy. Just like all the other frozen people around me. Speaking of which...where in the world are you Batman!

Gotham Clock tower

Batman searches the top of the Clock Tower. He walked around each room where monitors and strange equipment were in the process of creating the freezing temperatures throughout the City. Or so it appeared to be the machines he was looking for.

"Theres something wrong here. This trail was too easy follow."

Batman rubbed his chin as he pulled on a wire that was connected to a machine and began studying the wiring and devices. As he was figuring out what was what, a small shadow rushed behind him. He quickly swung around and scouted his the area to where he heard something fly by.

"Come out already. I know your out there..."

Batman released the wire and placed both arms under his cape as he searched the room with a sharp and keen set of eyes. He stopped walking and quickly threw a batarang at a wall to the side of him, which caught onto something on impact. At that exact moment, the voice of a young girl could be heard as she wriggled and screeched from being caught.

"Eeeep! I can't move!! I'm stuck. Get me out of this thing!"

Batman jerked his head back as he took out a flashlight and flicked it on. He flashed the light toward the figure as his eyes widened. To his surprise, it was a young girl who looked around the same age as Dick. And just like him, she was wearing a pair of pajamas that he wished he hadn't seen. Every inch of clothing she was wearing, bared the mark of the Batman, with the exception of different colors. The main colors that she was parading in were mostly purple and of course black while certain parts of her clothing were purposely cut and uncovered.

"As much as I'd love to hear why your playing games up here. I'll have to pass and get down to the real talk at hand. Now this is going to be the one and only time I'll tell you this. Take off the suit and run along home. Crime fighting is for adults only."

"Hah, your one to talk! I know all about that Robin character. He's young like me and you allow him to tag along with you, so why can't I? or any other kid out there who wants to make a difference for this City! Gotham is not only your home and responsibility! it's mine too."

"Because..."

Just then, batman had a brief moment of silence. He then closed his eyes and quickly ripped the mask from the girls face as he continued to talk.

"Unlike you miss Gordon. This "Robin" that you speak of has nothing to live for. And theres nothing that can help ease the pain that he has endured. In other words, it's either crime fighting or death. The same goes for me. So don't judge us just yet. Your not the first to question my reason."

Barbara relaxed her shoulders as she fell to her knees. As she did so, the back of her shirt ripped off and allowed her to be free of the batarang.

"...so it is him, isn't it. Robin is Dick Grayson...my father was right."

Batman raised a curious eye as he placed his hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"My father. He's been investigating you. Only because he has to. You see...child services has called an arrest on you because your placing a child in danger. So my dad had to do it...he had to follow the leads and timings and everything to figure out who Robin is. So far he's only told me about it."

Batman looked away and thought to himself for a moment. He then stood up and pulled Barbara to her feet.

"I know."

"What? if you did, then how come you still let Robin run around?"

"Because I didn't think your father would reach that far in his case and this quick.

Batman pushed Barbara ahead of him softly and slowly as he flicked the flashlight off.

"Come on now. We have to get you out of here. It's not safe for you to be staying in this crime scene."

"But.."

"No buts miss Gordon. Let's go. I need to have a word with that father of yours."

'Oh alright. But can you at leas let me change? I don't want him knowing that I ran out of the house just to play dress up."

"Fine. I suppose I can allow it this once. Just as long as you promise to never ever where that ridiculous outfit again."

"You got it Bob!"

Batman pulled Barbara over his shoulders as he walked to the window he had entered through and shot a grapple line from the edge of the rather large window.

Minutes later, they landed on roof top of the Police Department. As soon as they touched the roof, Barbara quickly dashed behind the bat signal. Just when she hid, Commissioner Gordon stepped onto the roofs grounds. Gordon jumped back and dropped a cup of coffee that he held onto, all over the ground. He then wiped his coat and relaxed himself from being surprised and startled by seeing Batman in front of his sights.

"Sorry to frighten you Gordon, but I think it's time you told me everything about this investigation that your performing on me."

"I already told you all about it Batman. I don't think theres any more that I can tell you at this time."

"No. You didn't tell me everything Jim. I know that theres more to the story than what you've told me so far."

Gordon scratched the back of his head as he shrugged and let out a large breath of air.  
"Fine. If you want the the truth that bad , then lets see...well...how can I put this...we.. I mean I."

Just then a policeman barged onto the scene of the roof and held the door open as he panted while out of breath.

"Commissioner! we have news about the Freeze case. You might want to come down and take a look at the footage we have."

The commissioner waved his hand as he shook his head at the policeman.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it can wait another five minutes. Alright?"

"No sir, I mean you really really have to take a look. It involves that Robin kid. Freeze has captured him and it's all on tape."

"What! any idea on where he took off to?"

"Well...were not one hundred percent positive, but witnesses say that it looked like he was driving a vehicle that belongs to the Zoo. And we cross checked all the vehicles in Gotham and it seems that one of the Zoo's Polar trucks was in use during the time that Freeze kidnapped the child."

Batman stared at Gordon as both of their eyes widened.

"Well, it looks like this will have to wait...right Batman?"

Batman nodded as he turned his head to the bat signal. To his surprise, there was no one hiding behind the large machine.

"Hm...it appears that way Gordon."

Batman shot a line out and leaped off of the building as Gordon pulled his gun out.

"Get a squad ready. We're going to the Zoo."

"Yes sir."

Gotham Zoo: First Floor Elevator

The lights in the small cubical flashed on and off, clouding the identities of all three men that stood inside the rising transportation. Within these band of men stood an average sized man who stood in the center of the elevator as the other two men who were large, muscular and built men stood on both sides of the shorter middle man.The short and skinny man pressed on a button in the elevator as he pulled out a deck of cards on the retrieval of his hand. He shuffled the deck and threw the cards into the air as he quickly snatched one of the cards before it fell out of his grasp. He lifted the card and placed it in the air, revealing it to be the joker of the deck. A large and sickening smile widened on the mans face as he let out a small laugh.

"Well gentlemen. It looks like Youtube will have another million hits by the morning for that tape we leaked out to the general public. Oh how long, how long do you think it will take for the Bat to make his mark, hm? any ideas or shall I say bets?"

The two men stayed quiet as they stared at the walls in the elevator.

"Bah! you two are ridiculous! I asked for the two strongest and funny looking men and all I received was you two wise guys. No matter. By the end of today, I! The ever loving JOKER will have you laughing like a pair of hyenas. You'll see! just wait and see. For the party has only begun! AHhHAHHAHAHAhhaahahahaHAHHAhahahaahHAHahahahHAAhHHAHhHAhaaaaaaaaaa"

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Dick Grayson

Chapter 17

Zoology 101

Only minutes have passed and I still feel like I'm dead. Yes, that would be nice if that were true right now, but nope, here I am. Still alive. And still living in the same degrees as a popsicle stick. It's a negative feeling, I know, but what can I say? ever since I started this gig with the "all mighty" Batman it's been nothing but a "Gauntlet" of challenges. Some times I wonder if this is all just some sort of test. Other times I just think of ways to increase my death rate. At first I thought I could bite my tongue off, but my whole jaw was frozen solid by that time. Next I figured I could itch my veins with my nails long and hard enough to start a drainage, but to my surprise, my hands where numb. I have had other ideas, but my brain freezes are stopping me from rethinking them. Maybe I'll just sit here and wait until I freeze over. After all, that's pretty much all that I can do at this point. Right?

"Love me cancerously...da da da dadada..."

"Shut that off! I thought I said if I heard that radio on again I would turn up the ice and blow you to another Ice Age. Just like I did to all the others in this Zoo."

"Sorry boss we'll turn it off right no-ah."

"Hm?...ack Nothing but imbeciles. I swear."

Hm, now there's something that I can work with. It's not like I'll be alive long enough for him to kill me any ways right?. I've got nothing to loose that I haven't already lost, after all.

"You know it would be better to just freeze them now and save money right? After all, that's all you villains really care about. Right?"

Mr. Freeze turns his head toward me as he pointed his short and slender freeze gun to my face. Freeze was surprised to see that I didn't even flinch or look away as I just sat there as I had been throughout my kidnapping.

"Your just a child and yet you look and act nothing like your age. Why is that?"

"How should I know? maybe it's just a new thing. Kind of like a new language except with moods and actions instead."

"Hm. For once, there is someone who see's difference as an evolution. How can this be?"

"I don't know the answer to that either. I guess it takes a kidnapping to find that which you have been searching for all your life."

"Ah, that would be true if only I hadn't already found that person. A lass it was lost, just like all other valued treasures."

"Oh, so now we're talking about lost loves right? What happened with her? did you not have the courage to speak up to her or what?"

Suddenly as I began my own little interrogation of my kidnapper, I couldn't help but to sense a feeling of loss, but at the same time a sense of relaxation. Maybe a release, knowing that I was definitely zero threat to him or his dastardly plans of taking the city as hostage.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Believe it or not, but I was once a normal man who lived a normal life. With a normal wife. She meant everything to me, but then..."god" took her from me. He changed the weather to cold and stole my wife's health. She is still alive, but only because I have used that coldness to my advantage and hold her in this realm of the living...but you, a mere child would understand very little about loss. Am I correct?"

I starred to the side for a brief moment, but then turned my attention back to Freeze.

"Actually. I know what you mean too well. I mean the feeling of loss and desperation. A deep desperation to find something that could cover that blackened hole in ones heart. Yes I am a child and I shouldn't know these feelings and things, but Gotham City has a way of morphing it's citizens to having an early look of how life actually works."

Freeze only shakes his head in what seemed like empathy for me, but only for a second because only moments late a strange and creepy laugh filled the cold air. I'm not even sure if it's humanly possible to laugh that loud in this kind of temperature, but anyway it seems it is since he continued his laugh for a good five minutes or so. After a short time stops laughing and says something else besides Hah hah.

"Oh Freeze! my good old buddy old pal. I see that you caught yourself exactly what we needed for our plan?"

Freeze jumps to his feet and points his gun to the clown who wouldn't stop laughing after his short little sentence. As soon as Freeze leaped to his feet, the laughing man stepped slowly into the light, revealing himself to be the notorious and disgrace to all clowns everywhere. Joker. With him here, the feelings quickly changed to uncertainly uncertainty and pure confusion. A most dangerous combination to ever having the privilege of feeling.

"What do you mean we? I don't even know you."

"Ohhhhh! but you will Freeze. You will. Trust me. For you see I can help you. I can help you out a lot, like only a personal friend could or maybe even a relative. Not as much as you wife, but still, like a distant cousin or a wacky uncle."

"What can you possible help me with? I already have things running according to plan."

"Oh really? and have you already calculated the Bat heading this way and kicking you out of the Zoo? Hm? because he already knows where you are and is heading here as we speak."

"What! that's impossible. I made sure to carefully plan everything so that he would be busy with my devices."

"Ah, but you made a mistake already, friend. You kidnapped his little buddy, and the City is not worth his little life."

"Maybe your right. But what do you think I should do? This boy apparently knows nothing useful about the bat. And there's very little use for him anymore."

"Oh yes, information. How about you let me spend some quality time with the youngster while you prepare to take on the ever dreadful Dark Knight. Hm? maybe that could be my service to you. Not to mention, I brought along some other help."

Joker points his thumb back, toward two men who stood in the elevator, waiting.

"I call them tweedle dee and tweedle doo. One does the deeds and the other does the do's. If you catch my meaning."

Joker laughs like only a moron could and quickly rushes to me.

"Wait. I would like to know what makes you think you can get anything from him when I certainly could not?"

"Simple answer to that my icey friend. I'm not afraid to...make a child laugh. Not to be rude or everything, but you don't seem to be a man who likes to laugh much, do you?"

Freeze only nodded his head and turned away. He then waved a hand in the air to Joker.

"Fine. I don't need to know your techniques, but just keep the boy occupied and I'll accept your help with defeating that bat and the police. And if your lying about anything. I will have your head in a ice chamber. Just like my wife."

"Oh you got it pal!. I'll take REAL good care of the young one."

Something about him tells me that I should both be scared and afraid, even though both words are the same. So just what word am I truly looking for then? Oh yeahhhhh, now I remember it. It's Terrified. The one word that I just love to say when I'm happy and frozen. Wow, and guess what, I'm both right now. Sort of anyway. Or at least I was.

"We're going to have so much fun together, you and I. Let's just see if we can "Put A Smile On That Face of Yours. Ahhahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaahaaaaaa!"

Meanwhile: Ten Miles From The Gotham Zoo

Batman was swinging down roof to roof since his vehicle was in disrepair. As he did so, the sound of the police sounded to be getting closer and moving faster to the Zoo. For the first time, Batman was feeling a sense of desperation and tiredness as he tried to concentrate on stopping Freeze from doing any damage to the City. At the same time wishing and praying that Dick was alright. As he gained closer to this destination he couldn't help but to grunt. This being one of the ways that he could let out some steam and thoughts so that he couldn't have to keep everything in. After all, he had no one else to speak to. That is, besides Dick who had only started to help Batman be more like his alter ego, Bruce. About five miles down the road, Batman stopped and took out his binoculars. He then pressed on his communicator and wired his call directly to the Batcave where Alfred was presently sitting and waiting for any type of command or chat.

"Alfred. I'll need another vehicle to be waiting for me once I leave the Zoo tonight. I would really like to use a heavy duty but fast mobile for this one."

"Oh yes sir. I think now would be the best time for one of your old toys from when you first started...maybe the second racing vehicle you purchased from your active duty as the Batman?"

"I was thinking the same thing Alfred. Send it right away."

"Yes sir. I will do. But in the meantime, how are you holding sir?"

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's just that with Dick being kidnapped, I would think that heart of yours would take some slaps. Has it, or has it not?"

"Ehem...let's just say that I don't have time to feel or think about those kind of things. After all I am Batman."

"Yes, but even the Batman has feelings and a life."

"Oh he does, but just not as much of it as he would like. Batman out."

Batman shut the link down and continued his journey to the Zoo with a smile now on his face. Why might he be smiling though? no one can be sure, but perhaps just hearing that someone understands how he works and cares has brought up this sudden face movement. Then again, he just might, just might be insane like everyone believes him to be.

No one can dance with the devil in the pale white moon like only the Batman can, so why should anyone care if he's both fearless and crazy? It shouldn't, is the real answer. As a Joker always says," Why So Serious?" when we could all be like the brave and bold Batman and live fearless while dealing with issues that can truly save one or save a million. After all, anyone can rule the world with god like powers, but it takes a true man to rule with a fist made of pure flesh and bone.

_"Difference is evolution and evolution is only the beginning to life anew." _

_J.S._

**Authors Note: Yup, I just made up that quote, so share it with the world! Also, please excuse the long wait. I had a lot of things to work on lately, but hopefully i'll be able to add a new chapter soon. After all, I only wrote this chapter for the movie that is titled Batman: The Dark Knight. It's out today, so stop reading now and GO watch it! I mean the whole world is already watching, so why aren't you?J to the S or A.K.A The Darkest Nightwing. **

**P.S. Enjoy the Movie! also, this is a tribute to one of the best Jokers ever!: HEATH LEDGER! May he win that Oscar and Rest in Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dick Grayson

Chapter 18

When Villains Collide (Part 4 of 10)

-Gotham Zoo-

The Joker walks in circles around me as he holds a strange little object in his hand. So far he's been ever so quiet he chops his lips from time to time, almost as if he's trying to mock me. If that is what he's doing, then it's certainly working on me. I suppose he's is just that good. It's strange though, I'm not supposed to be afraid of clowns because of my background, but there's something off about this guy. He doesn't talk, he doesn't laugh after saying any jokes, and he doesn't where the make-up, instead the make-up wears him.(metaphorically speaking of course)

"So little boy...mlak, mlak... do you care to know how I got these horrific marks upon this once handsome face of mine?"

I shake my head to say no, but he just smiles I think, and swirls around as he places both of his hands on the arms of my chair. He leans down close to me and shivers his shoulders, acting as if the air is barely getting to him.

"Ouuuu, well you know what kid. Your in luck today. You know why? I'm going to...I'm going to tell you what happened. You see, well you see I had this kid about your age. Wait, he was, yes. He was your age. He always did what he wanted and treated me and his mother like crap. Yes, he was a troubled kid. He was always getting into all sorts of trouble. Yes indeedy. But you see one day, he came at me for nothing. Nothing at all you see. He just came up, sat on my lap and said "Daddy, you don't smile at all for me. Why is that?" and can you guess what my answer was? hm? can you?"

I was about to answer but before I could say anything, he released one of his hands from the arm of the chair and placed that gloved hand right in front of my lips.

"I said. Shush little boy. I don't smile, because there is nothing in this world to ever smile about. Especially to a really special boy like yourself. One might think of that as a compliment, but my boy...oh no, my boy was smart. He knew what I meant and he instantly jumped off my lap and ran off crying to his mommy. Who by the way was in her own little world at all times. Never did she smile with all those bandages on her face. Her face by the way is part of a whole other story, but for now I'll only tell you this one about my boy and the reason behind this face of mine. Now where was I? Oh yes. Well you see, I grew tired, very tired of all these people and their gloomy faces so I...I got up and took a knife like this one here. Nice knife though aye?"

He slipped the object from before out of his sleeve and held it near his face as he took a step back. It was a small knife that was clean and shinning brightly in the cold room we were in.

"And do you know what I did? well you see... mlak mlak... I walked up to the two and stared at them as they looked at me. I dug the knife right into my mouth and started cutting away. Laughing and laughing, oh did I laugh while they screamed and cried. I didn't stop slicing away until I could feel my mouth finally smiling. It was from that day on did I smile. I smile because I am happy and I truly mean it kid. And guess who's turn it is to put that frown upside down."

He pulls the blade out of his mouth and points it straight to me as he breathed heavily enough for the air to be seen slipping out of his nostrils and mouth.

"Yes kid. It's your turn. Before that, you need to take that face of yours off. No mask. No identities. And no voices. You will become my boy. My bright and very special boy. That Batman, doesn't need or deserve a kid. And since he stole my life, I'm going to steal his next life. Ahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaaaaaa!"

Laughter filled the small, enclosed and cold room as he grew closer to me with that knife of his inching close as well. He pulls my mouth open and I begin squirming in my seat as he continued to laugh. While he did so, he placed the knife on the very edge of the inside of my mouth. Time grew slow as he slowly began to tear my skin apart. Just then, the door was blown open as Freeze slammed right into Joker and knocked him to the ground with a loud thud. The knife fell on my lap as blood spilled from my mouth to the ground. Batman came rushing in with a ripped cape, bloodied face and wears and tears all across his suit.

"Robin. Are you alright?"

"Guuauaghh...my face...it hurts...but other than that, I'm fine."

I see Batman nod his head in acknowledgement as he returned to beating Freeze to a pulp. Meanwhile the Joker had already mysteriously made his escape from the room. He might be a crazy wacko but he's one sly and stealthy clown.

"Alright Freeze. It's over. Where is the device that controls the weather machine in Gotham?"

Freeze shakes his head as he pulled a small circular gadget from the weird looking suit that he was now wearing. I could have sworn that he looked like Frosty the Snowman. The only difference was that instead of a magical top hat, he was wearing a series of tubes that ran from the top of his head to some rectangular metal backpack on his back. I'm only guessing that the thing on his back is where he gains his freeze powers. A Ice-God among men, wow, what a literal concept to live by. This guy would probably make the Ice-Troll from Norse Mythology jealous. A whole lot. Actually, Freezes weapon would be like the torch from Olympus, except he didn't share the flame with everyone down here on earth. Wow, I guess that makes Freeze a really greedy person. No wonder he has no friends.

Batman drops Freeze to the ground and walks my was as he pulls out a batarang to cut the ropes around my legs and arms.

"Alright Robin. While I'm finishing up here, your going to run as fast as you can and make it to the front of the Zoo. Whatever you do Robin. Don't turn back, just keep going."

I nodded and quickly jumped to my feet as I began racing out of the frozen room. I heard a snap and my leg suddenly bent and sent me flying face first into the ground.

"Owwww...my leg...I guess it's worse than I thought."

I turned to look down at my leg and sighed as I took into reality that the coldness had taken it's affect on the joints of my legs as well as the rest of my body. I probably should have taken it slow, but nooooo, I had to do right and make Batman proud by acting strong enough to run my heart out to the entrance of this giant freezer. I guess I'd better make the best of my injury and lay on the ground to crawl. Crawl like a little baby, which was only a few years ago for me. Heck, I still remember when the Elephants used to throw me around. They still did as I grew older, but hey it beats thinking about my blasted knee, ankle, and waist. I don't even know why I'm thinking of anything right now. Maybe I'm dying. Heh, that would be so mest up though. Me, the foster son of the all mighty Batman, die. Wow, that would be one for the newspapers to fight over.

"EEEEEEEeeeEEEEEE!"

I hear a woman scream, but I don't see any damsel in distress. Wow, either I'm really loosing it or I'm blind. Heck, maybe I don't even want to crawl to wherever that scream came from.

"EEEeeeeeEEEEE!!"

Well there is goes again. I guess I'd better forget about my paralyzed legs and be the night in shinning armor. Just please...please don't let there be a fire breathing dragon.

"Forgive me Batman..."

I quickly jolt upward and I hear my legs snap, but soon after that the pain was slowly fading away. I guess my body is producing enough heat to recover my legs from their iced state. Actually, with all that sitting around and everything...I feel even better. Much better. I feel like nothing can stop me, not even that dragon, hah hah hah! After my legs loosened and felt relaxed, I rushed down the halls only to hear a familiar voice.

"Ouuu, come on little girl. Scream for me again. Only this time remember to smile and laugh. Like this...Ahhhhhhhh HAH HAH HAH HAH!!"

The Joker. The most villainous clown is in my sights once again. It's just my luck. Maybe if I'm lucky I can turn around and act like I didn't see anything at all.

"Hey you!! help me!"

Great, they spotted me. I really do have quite the luck indeed. Somebody just shoot me already.

"Oh boy, it's the little bird again. Yes, why don't you come over here and listen to my story again. All the kids enjoy my story telling. Then again, so do the adults. Either way, COME on over here kid. I would really hate having to walk over there and finish putting a smile on that face of yours."

The joker drops a girl who was wearing a bat symbol on her ridiculous thrift shop costume. I don't know who she is or why she's even here, but all I can say is that I think I'm in love. Love at first glance is the phrase here, or maybe it's monkey see monkey do. I don't know, all I know is that she is hotter than a Los Angeles college girl. Even if I've never been there before and she's a little younger than those girls...a lot younger.

"What's the matter boy? cat got your tongue? or is it that you know this little bundle of joy? I do hope you say both. I could use more ammo against the bat."

I shake my head and realize where I was again as I quickly turned my face to Joker and gave him the staring look that I've seen Batman give to Alfred practically everyday when he wants to be serious and tough. The Joker immediately jumps back and tosses the girl to the ground. He then began to curl his wrist cuffs up and made his way toward me.

"Ouuu, you've got some spunk there Kid, don't you? Mlak mlak...I'm really going to enjoy beating you senseless. AHAH!"

"Heh, that's what I was about to say..."

"Oh, I bet you were. Two twiddled minds think alike kid. Just remember, daddy wont be here to save you this time."

"I don't need him yet. I only have to..."

I rolled between his legs and slid just behind him as I thrust my legs as hard as I could toward the back of his knee's. He fell almost instantly as he twirled around and tried to make a grab for my leg. With my lower body still recovering, I was too slow and he snatched my ankle.

"Hah! I got you now kid. That was a nice little move, but mine. Oh mine will be far more better. Lets see how bats likes it when his men are pounded in the face."

My eyes widened as his fist came straight to my face. My head jerked back and slammed onto the ground as the whole room suddenly grew dark. All I could feel was pain. Lots of it as time passed and the Joker had his way with me. Whatever he was doing to me...I know I will never forget it when I awaken, nor will my nose ever feel the same. The hands of time, they press forward, they pull backward and they steadily go one way. Right now, the hands of time are drawing my mind back to the circus, while my feeling can estimate the future pain and injuries. Not only that, but my sights come in and out, which leaves me with the ability to still see what the Joker was pounding me with from time to time. Stop...please stop. I"M ONLY A...KID.

-To Be Continued-

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a few things to work on, but I promise that I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading so far.**


End file.
